Green Sharingan
by XxblackblossomxX
Summary: Sakura is eighteen and a proud Anbu. She is currently undercover in a war zone village and is getting mixed up in things. What happens when the mysterious girl Sasuke has been seeing everywhere he goes is someone he least expects? More mysteries to come.
1. The mission

**Green Sharingan**

**Chapter 1**

_Hiya! New fanfic and I know you are reading Toy Not To Be Used but I really wanted to put this on out! I'll do both if that's what you want but if you don't like what this one sounds like so far… I could just not finish it T~T. Oh yeah I have a new word to show you… chifuelas! What do you think? Well I give you permission to use this word. Just be sure to say this 'Warning, if any one who is hurt, emotionally distressed or killed by this word the creator or speaker will not take blame' just kidding! No one will die from this word (¬¬, ⌐⌐) Heheh! Well uh let's hurry on now before the cops- er I mean my mom nags me! ^^' _

_Naruto: Rose-chan doesn't own this Naruto, dattebayo!_

_

* * *

_

A pleasant breeze came threw the semi-opened window making a certain kunoichi's hair move gently with the wind. She opened her eyes. Two months from now will be her birthday and she was glad no one but Tsunade, the only sensible yet just the same as the others kind of woman in her eyes, knew about it. The kunoichi gracefully yet lazily lifted herself up looking at the clock on her rose-tinted nightstand. 4:30. Seemed like an eternity since she had a good nights rest but who could blame her? After what she had just witnessed last year on her 17 birthday she still had nightmares. How she made it this far in life without plotting revenge no one knew except for those who really knew her. She thought of _him_. How he lost almost everything in life when he left to gain power. After that day feelings for him began to change in everyone. She shook her head. It was a shame. He could have turned out to be a fine shinobi in an honorable way but he chose something so desperate and now he had nothing but his Team Taka. The things they did were unreasonable. Over irresponsible revenge his whole life changed and he was the one to blame for his actions. The woman gazed onto a picture that looked like it was never dusted. She wiped the frame with a rag and gazed upon the picture. A sad smile formed her lips. Back when they were genin Team 7 was what they were but now they were enemies who barely knew each other as only former teammates. It reminded her of The Legendary Three tale. Orochimaru began to twist ever since the death of his parents some say but it just seemed like there was something more that made him that way. Early senility maybe who knows.

She walked over to her dresser and began to change into a pair of shorts and a tight yet loose T-shirt. She put on her black sweater and slipped on her ninja sandals so she could go out for a walk since she couldn't go to sleep.

She began to walk in a slow pace just going where ever her feet were taking her. The cool breeze tickled her face and played with her hair while walking the dim-lighted streets. She stopped abruptly. The sound of a twig snapping caught her attention. Then she began to hear footsteps and turned to see an Anbu with silver hair spiked to the side walk towards her carelessly.

"Kakashi-sensei you should try and be quiet when you're dressed like that" reminded the kunoichi.

Kakashi chuckled and removed his mask, "Very sharp tonight are we?" after getting no response he sighed, "You couldn't sleep again?" a nod was his answer, "Well come along Sakura, Tsunade wants you"

Sakura raised an eyebrow but followed her former sensei to the tower. As they were walking up the stairs she noticed that Kakashi kept glancing back at her but she chose to pretend she didn't see. When they finally got to the door he hesitated then opened the door slowly. They both walked in and Sakura looked at the Hokage. She looked tired -as always- and seemed a bit sober. Sakura coughed making the Hokage look up and stretch out a file. 'New' thought Sakura a bit surprised. She usually got missions that were a bit older than something that looked a few days old.

Sakura looked at the Hokage skeptically, "Shishou, what is this?" asked Sakura as she grabbed the folder.

"Your new undercover mission" replied Tsunade.

"Okay," Sakura began to look through the file "What about it?"

"Well in case you haven't noticed it's located in a war zone." replied Tsunade.

"So? What of it?" Sakura was getting annoyed. Why were they deliberately stalling her on a mission?

"Tsunade-sama, please allow me to join her!" pleaded Kakashi.

Tsunade merely shook her head, "Kakashi we both know she must do it on her own besides you retired"

Kakashi banged his hands on the desk "Well I'm coming back!"

"Kakashi you read the handbook. If you retire it will take two weeks at the minimum to come back" reminded Tsunade.

Kakashi whispered, "You know how dangerous this is. Do you really want to lose her even more than we did last year?"

Tsunade frowned sadly "I know but there is no other Anbu left who can do this undercover mission besides Sakura fits all the necessities."

Sakura spoke out, "Well if you're done talking about whether I can do this mission or not, may I pack now?"

Kakashi restored his usual cool posture, "You mean you're going?"

"Well duh!" replied Sakura like it was the most obvious answer in the world making Kakashi smile.

Tsunade's eyes twinkled with amusement toward her student, she came far "Well then you should know what you have to do there shouldn't you?"

Sakura smiled "Give me what you got!"

Kakashi smiled wider. How that girl could still smile he would never know, "Well go ahead Tsunade"

Tsunade's facial expression hardened, "You must heal the injured, track their enemies or anything possible to help them. Understood?" Sakura nodded "Good, because this mission is an S-rank mission and many of the enemies are S-rank criminals from each country"

Sakura nodded again "So I have to be alert and take advantage of anything I can or my ass is whipped cream?"

Tsunade folded her hands together and rested her chin on them before continuing holding back a chuckle, "Precisely. It is located in between all four major Villages and nearest to the Waterfall Village"

Sakura tilted her head, "Then why don't they handle that problem?"

Tsunade sighed, "Because they want nothing to do with them. Besides it isn't even related whatsoever with what they do"

"Meaning?"

"Meaning that they have no army to help them out" Tsunade replied somewhat annoyed.

Sakura's eyes widened before shaking her head and focusing on what's happening, "I understand. I will accept this mission."

Tsunade nodded, "I expected as much. Now I want you to go home, take a shower and rest because tomorrow you are going early in the morning"

Sakura bowed and turned to leave. When she opened the door she heard Tsunade speak, "Oh and just to remind you once again it's an undercover mission so no one but Kakashi, Neji and Sai will know where you are" and said -Understood- before leaving to get ready for her mission the next day.

**_Sakura's POV_**

I began to sneak out of my window to leave for my mission when I thought of Naruto. I was going to miss that idiot even if he was as annoying and loud as Ino. Come to think of it they were both loud and annoying blondes. I smiled before leaping onto a tree next to my window. Atleast it will be nice and quiet.

I ran towards the gates and jumped onto the first branch I could. What did Tsunade-sama say how long it would take to get there? Three days? I shrugged. It didn't matter as long as I didn't have to put up with that annoying dog across the street. Oh, I forgot to mention that my neighbor owns a dog and he's so damn annoying! Woops! Did I saw that out loud?

**_~Two weeks later~_**

I threw myself on top of what was my new bed. It was soft and comfortable I'll give it that but every night I would be cold and I'd shiver so I endured. I would always endure and that's why I have gained respect from the few shinobi here. After resting my head on the pillow and under the sheets, the same cold feeling spread over my body like water. I began to shiver violently and yet I did nothing but try and go to sleep. And just when I was in the brink of sleep, I heard my door open followed with a sigh. I partly opened my eyes to see a shadow leaning on my doorframe, "K-kain-san? W-what are you doing here?" I sat up confused.

He walked in, "Well I came in to check in on you and it seems you are doing horribly"

I rolled my eyes, "Thanks but I think we both know that it doesn't matter"

He coughed nervously into his hand "Yes, well I figured you'd be that way so…"

I looked at the black, warm sweater in awe, "K-kain-san are you lending me your favorite sweater?" I asked in utter confusion.

Kain blushed, "W-well yeah! S-so just take it before I change my mind. Stop calling me Kain- san too okay? Just call me plain out Kain. We've talked about it before"

"Thank-you and don't worry I remembered _everything_ that day" I smiled before reaching for the sweater.

"W-well, uuum," Kain coughed nervously trying to hide his extremely blushing face "Besides it's not like you're going to sleep. We've got a mission to go to" he stated oh so matter-of-factly while looking away in the other direction.

I groaned and got up to change into my ninja clothes. As I was taking off my T-shirt I realized Kain was still here. I turned around and threw my T-shirt at his face, "Get out!" I yelled before he left my room in a flash.

I slipped on a tight red sleeveless shirt, black shorts that stopped midway of my thighs, black boots, and bandaged my right leg before putting a kunai holister over it. Then I put my headband in my hair and put my other pouches in place. Right before leaving I grabbed Kain's sweater and put the hood on and stormed out.

I met Kain outside and he arched an eyebrow before motioning me to follow him. I did as told. as we were walking I noticed that our usual fast pace wasn't being used and it made me curious.

"Say Kain-_san_ what exactly is our mission" I asked a bit uncomfortable with the fact that we weren't in a hurry at all but covering it up with sarcasm.

Kain smiled in what seemed like days, "The violent raids are lessening and it seems your coming here and fighting with us with that strength of yours has scared them off for a bit"

"Our mission is to take the village leader to and from a meeting in Konoha. Sound familiar?" asked Kain with a teasing smile.

I rolled my eyes, "You are such a dork," I playfully punched his arm which still made him flinch "and a pansy!"

He started rubbing his arm, "Well sorry but I don't have the super strength of a hero on steroids"

"What did you just say?" I ran towards him swinging my fists around for no particular reason. He started to laugh and jogged ahead of me while I continuously tried to hit his face. I finally caught him in a choke hold, "Say it!" I shouted.

"Say what?" he asked with a coy smile despite the fact that his life was in my hands.

"You know what I mean!" I shouted. What the hell was he waiting for? If he wanted a death wish he was going to get it bad!

"Fine" he chuckled. "You are a superwoman!"

I smirked before letting go. He was acting like a total smart ass, "You cocky bastard!"

He straightened himself, "Well this cocky bastard happens to be your captain" he remarked with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, yeah whatever. How long will it take us?"

Kain looked thoughtful, "Well it took you three days so triple that and it would be …a little over a week or more depending on him or her."

I groaned and that made Kain smirk before we took off in a run, "So how long till we get to the ambassador's house?"

He laughed nervously, "Oh, I'd say about a week if we don't stop except for emergencies or two weeks if we stop to stay in hotels and stuff like that."

I cursed viciously. Why the hell did it always take so long to get a person to a meeting and back?

_**~Meanwhile~**_

Naruto was extremely bored. Shikamaru was off playing smart ass for Temari, Kiba was walking with Akamaru, seeing as to how stores didn't sell collars his size. Ino was in the shop and Naruto didn't want to be anywhere near there (what would the ladies think if they saw him walk into a flower shop?). Neji, Tenten and Lee were teaching Konohamaru and his team some pointers while Choji was in a family barbeque with his clan. What's his face… um…? Shaka? Sharo? Shiko? Oh, Shino! was off in Who knows where doing who knows what. Sai was on an Anbu mission with Captain Yamato or 'the walking tree' as Naruto had dubbed him. Kakashi insisted that he was much too busy enjoying a normal day even though he knew it was about Icha Icha Paradise. But what bothered Naruto the most was that Sakura had been gone for weeks and no one was worried.

'Oh you baka! Sakura's fine! She's probably off looking for more ways to train her self tirelessly just like you! I swear! It's like the whole Team 7 are sadists' scolded an annoyed Tenten. Well it was time he did something about it instead of doing nothing but waiting for Sakura. It was time to go to the Big Mama herself… Tsunade.

_**With Sasuke**_

Sasuke sighed slightly annoyed with the loud bickering of a red head and sharp toothed Oto shinobi. How can they always find a way to fight over something so simple? First, it was over who got the last bagel for breakfast (that Jugo just happened to have eaten watching their fight) then it was about a stain on Suigetsu's shirt! He swore it was like watching a married couple.

Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes ignoring the annoying teammates behind him. Then if things couldn't get worse, Karin screeched and he felt a thud …and a big one. Sasuke looked up and saw that Karin was on the floor covered in dirt. Sasuke got up and walked away into the town they recently took refuge in. He was bored as hell and Jugo hasn't come back from the patrol he was taking. So Sasuke decided to take a walk to calm down it was a hobby he picked up on after he left Konoha.

Since his life almost always involved the dobe and pink- haired fangirl ,who some how wormed into his heart, that in order not to go do something stupid like that of what they did in the past, he had to take long walks. sometimes his mind would wander back to when he was 12. Sure he barely knew a thing about their personal life but they were there for him even though they knew everything about him. Even when he was in the worst state of his life, they never brought it up… well not Sakura. Sasuke shook his head. Why was his head always heading in the direction of the past? His life was durable now. He didn't need friends who would be there for him no matter what. He needed teammates that would do simply what they were told. That unfortunately wasn't going to happen since Suigetsu wanted to see how good he was, Jugo wanted to know if he was worthy of being Kimimaru's 'reincarnation' and Karin was just …something.

Sasuke began to pass by a dango shop and stopped in his tracks, ignoring the whole female population with hearts in their eyes. His mind once again wandered back to his old friends. Sakura liked dangos didn't she? Yeah, she did. Every time they had a picnic or something she'd bring dango. Sasuke smirked and walked away. She always brought him something that wasn't sweet though since he disliked all things sweet. His mouth began to water when Sakura surprised them all by bringing tomato soup. Sakura gave Sasuke the leftovers since he loved it so much. If there was one thing Sasuke liked about Sakura, it was her cooking. How he missed her cooking. That dobe would always hog the food though so they ended up telling him the wrong time so they could eat before the blond idiot finished everything.

Sasuke heard a twig snap behind him and turned to see a surprised Jugo looking at him, "What?"

Jugo smiled, "You were smiling Sasuke-san"

Sasuke's eyes widened before putting up a poker face, "I see."

"I won't tell anyone. Promise" Sasuke nodded. He respected Jugo for minding his business and he made a good person to rely on. They began to walk back to the apartment they were renting when Jugo broke the silence, "So what were you thinking about?"

"Hm?"

"You know when you were taking a walk" reminded Jugo.

"Ah" Sasuke really didn't want to talk about his old friends especially to someone who was in his new team.

"If Karin wants to sleep in your room again. I'll pretend I didn't hear and sleep there"

Well that was a good compromise. "I was thinking of my old teammates"

"Were you close?" Jugo was amazed that the Uchiha actually had a connection with people and still thought of them.

"You could say that" In truth Sasuke felt close to them but he felt distant not that it was a surprise. His whole life he was alone. Words of comfort and promise didn't help him any more.

"Oh. Did you care about them?"

Where is this coming from? "I risked my life for them many times over as they did for me" Sasuke replied with a distant tone.

"Oh" Jugo looked at Sasuke with curiosity. For a moment he thought he heard a bit of sadness in his voice. It was strange really talking about Sasuke's past life. It seems his connection with them was a very big part of his life as his life as an avenger was.

When they arrived to the door it swung right open to reveal a panicked Karin.

"Sasuke I sense 2 powerful chakras coming this way!" warned Karin.

"How fast?" asked Sasuke calmly.

"They're already in the village!"

"Alright stay here with Jugo while I check it out"

And with that Sasuke ran off in search of the two powerful chakras.

* * *

_**Hi! How do you like it so far? I know it's short notice but hey! Why not? Well R&R! Peace!**_

_**- XxBlackblossomxX**_


	2. What's with the sexual tension?

Green Sharingan 

Chapter 2

_Well I don't own Naruto. (sigh) Sorry for the thingy and stuff umm well here's the story -.-_

* * *

Sakura and Kain wanted to get to the ambassadors house as fast as possible. They both thought it would be great if it would only take them one week instead of two comfortable weeks (even thought it would benefit them more).Every second, every minute they were exhausting themselves and they didn't want to do a damn thing about it. Things for them where at a bad start. Right after they left running, a huge gust of wind that nearly knocked Sakura down, if it weren't for Kain (he just happened to be behind her ¬¬'), came. It was so strong that Kain had to keep his arm around Sakura's thin waist in order to keep her from flying off. 'It's as if the heavens are throwing a tantrum' was what Kain said after they nearly got whipped by a wildly swinging branch that broke off.

This went on for the rest of the day. They tried their best to hide their chakra since they couldn't sense other people's chakra, not even the teammate next to them, because of the wind. Kain turned around and motioned his team to stop. In other words, Kain told Sakura to stop. Sakura looked around to see what was wrong and turned and saw that Kain was looking straight forward.

"Kain, what's wrong?" Sakura asked concerned.

"Oh, I'm just admiring the view" Kain replied simply.

Sakura looked forward and realized that there was a small town up ahead then looked up at the darkening sky. "Are we going to stay here for the first night?"

"I don't know depends" replied Kain still looking forward.

They both jumped down the tree. Kain hid his weapons and armor in his backpack looking like an average man traveling. Sakura did the same as Kain then added her specialized accessories and with a tug hid her head before they both entered the town.

* * *

Sasuke flinched after being smack by his hair for the millionth time. The wind was getting harsher and the sun was setting. Sasuke sighed before pulling his hood up and jumping down to walk the rest of the way. He didn't need to run anymore. The chakra was close. Sasuke looked up and saw ordinary people. They almost looked the same well all except for one whom had her hood up. Strange she was wearing a man's sweater. Oh well, he could tell she wasn't a shinobi. Much too skinny and weak looking to be one, she even keeps her head down as she walks. Then as if she felt like she was being watched she looked up and Sasuke saw purple eyes before she was led by the man next to her into a dango shop. There was something bothersome about those eyes of hers. Sure there weren't many girls with purple eyes but hey who could blame him those eyes looked like they were studying him.

Sasuke sighed and searched for the chakra again. He felt it but it was barely there almost like it was faded and spread out like a fog. Sasuke growled lowly. They were skilled shinobi that was all he could say. As he was walking back to the apartment he turned and saw the girl from before. Her hood was down and she laughed along with the traveler. Her voice mesmerized him but he forced himself to go on. What was going on with him today?

* * *

Sakura and Kain both sat down in the restaurant waiting for their order.

"I see you and that other guy in front of the restaurant were made for each other " stated a teasing Kain.

"Why do you say that?" asked Sakura calmly.

"You two both seem to have an interest black with extremely pale skin texture" mocked Kain.

Sakura laughed, "Like your one to talk!"

A waitress with a way to short dress and too much make-up came up to them. Yup a classic slut. "So what would you like to have today?" the waitress tipped forward showing a bit of what she wasn't covering.

Kain was unfazed and looked at his menu, "Eh. Give me your special same for my friend"

At the sound of knowing that he had a friend with him, the waitress turned around excitedly only to be disappointed to see [insert gasp here] a girl. "Oh okay" the waitress scurried away with her head down and her dress back to normal.

Sakura smirked, "Seems like the waitress has come to a liking to you"

Kain rolled his eyes, "Oh please all she wanted was to get in my pants even though she didn't have a pair and I'm pretty sure she didn't have panties either." and shivered.

"You feel mentally scarred?" asked Sakura with a mocking smile.

"More than that trust me" Kain shivered once again.

Sakura chuckled, "So we staying here for the night?"

"Sure why not? As long as we never order from this restaurant!"

After they both agreed not to order from this restaurant _(mostly Sakura since she would most likely do that as a practical joke) _they both left to get a room _(Not that way x). _Sakura was waiting outside of the only hotel with a 'Vacant' sign on it waiting for Kain to get their rooms. There was a crunching noise and Sakura saw that Kain had a key …only one. Sakura was about to ask where the other key was when she suddenly got the clue.

"Oh hell no! I'm not sleeping in the same bed as you!" shouted Sakura with wild determination.

"We don't have much of a choice" replied Kain reluctantly.

"But-"

"No buts' this is a mission and we do what we have to! Now asscheecks in motion and into the room!" Kain pushed Sakura into the room, "I'll be back with supplies!"

"You'll rue this day! Rue -" was all Sakura could shout before she was interrupted by the door slamming in her face.

* * *

Naruto groaned for the umpteenth time today. He was knocking on her door since it was locked. How she could sleep with his knocking going on, he would never know until he was… how old was that lady anyway?

"Baa-chan!" called out Naruto for the millionth time.

Naruto groaned. What kind of Hokage slept on the job? Then an idea came to his mind, "Baa-chan, I got a blowjob from Shizune!"

"What did you just say!" screamed Tsunade.

Naruto came in smiling after successfully breaking it "I said I had a new job and told Shizune"

"So? Why'd you tell her?" asked Tsunade skeptically.

"Well I told her because I thought she would tell you like always" answered Naruto innocently.

Tsunade's eyes were cleared of suspicion. "Okay so why are you here?"

"Well I'm here because of my new job of course!" exclaimed Naruto.

"And that is…?"

"Finding and bringing Sakura back to Konoha!"

Tsunade just sat there with wide eyes. Naruto wanted to look for Sakura. That could not, would not happen. She had just received a letter from Sakura saying that she was going to be coming in a month or so with the ambassador of the war zone village. They seem to want some sort of meeting with Konoha. "Absolutely not" answered Tsunade sternly.

"Why the hell not!" screamed Naruto. He was surprised and outraged. Why wouldn't the Fifth Hokage, her shishou, send a squad after Sakura?

"She's out getting more information on medic training" lied Tsunade calmly.

"Then tell her to come home already!" shouted Naruto.

"First of all, don't yell at me. Second of all, I don't know where she is" argued Tsunade.

"Damnit all to bloody hell!" shouted Naruto, "Tell me if you have any information on where she is!" and with that he strode off in a huff and closed the door with a bang.

After the feeling of the whole room shaking subsided, Tsunade sighed and shook her head, "That Naruto what am I going to do with him?"

Tsunade grabbed her pen and continued to read and sign her paperwork. She wanted to finish as much of her paperwork as possible before falling back to sleep.

* * *

Sasuke sighed. Why the hell did he have to get stuck with kitchen duty? Jugo didn't eat and it would be unfair to make him wash the dishes. Suigetsu washed his cup and silverware then went off for patrol. And Karin just left her dishes on the table and went to go take her beauty sleep. So here he was washing the dishes and cursing every word he could possibly think of. After thirty minutes of continuously cursing anything he wanted, Sasuke finished his dishes and wiped his hands on a handkerchief. Sasuke sighed and walked to his door before flopping on top of it and falling asleep. Then just when he was about to sleep he heard someone come into his room. He ignored it and tried to go to sleep. Big mistake because he felt someone get on the bed and sit on top of him. But before he could open his eyes, he heard someone else come in. This time the person ran in and lifted the person on top saying a 'What the hell are you doing four-eyes?' and was followed by a 'Trying to get laid. What else?' then the door closed and everything went silent. Sasuke sat up wide-eyed. Did Karin just try and rape him? He needed to lock his door more often. The hell with it! In the morning she was going to get the glare of her life! Because right now, he didn't want to deal with it. Hopefully, he wouldn't forget in the morning. Sasuke shivered thinking of the possibilities of what might have happened! Kami, he felt like vomiting.

* * *

Sakura lay on the floor in a towel blushing while looking up at a red faced captain who just happened to be looking at her chest. Sakura pushed him off of her and grabbed her pajamas then ran toward the bathroom to change. What the hell was going on? It was like the whole world was against her! Sure they were under different circumstances and stuff in the third day she was there but right now they were clean. Sakura waited until she had caught her breath before changing into her clothes. When Sakura stepped out of the bathroom Kain immediately stood up and bowed.

"Gomenesai Sakura-chan! I-I didn't mean to see you like that! P-promise!" apologized Kain.

"Sorry wont cut it. I prefer payback." mumbled an extremely blushing Sakura.

"Uh s-sure. I-I deserve it." replied Kain solemnly.

Sakura raised her fist and punched Kain as hard as she could without chakra. Right when her fist connected with his face, they heard a poof. Kain flew across the room and hit the wall before sliding down. Sakura turned and saw Tsunade's summoning, Katsuyu, watching Sakura with hidden interest. Sakura laughed nervously and scratched the back of her head. Tsunade was going to kill her when she hears about this.

Kain stood up and wiped blood from his mouth, "Don't get her in trouble it's my fault"

Katsuyu nodded, "Tsunade wants to know if you can help her with some of her paper work"

Sakura's shoulders slumped, "Again? I'm on a mission right now."

"Well it wouldn't hurt to do it now than later while you're running with your… boyfriend here." reasoned Katsuyu.

"He/She's not my boy/girlfriend" they both argued.

"Just hand over the paper work so I can get it over with" grumbled Sakura with her arms crossed.

"It'll show up after I leave" informed Katsuyu.

After saying this Katsuyu left and there lying on the floor… was a stack of paper that went up to Sakura's knees. Sakura sighed. It was a lighter load than she thought. Meanwhile Kain's mouth hit the floor in a flash. How much did the Hokage work this girl? Sakura bent down and picked up the stack of paper with ease then set it on a table. Sakura walked over to Kain and closed his mouth before starting on the papers, "I know I'm a sight to behold but it's rude to leave your mouth gaped open a bug just might slip in there"

"Hahaha very funny. Are you seriously going to do this" Kain motioned to the stack of papers.

Sakura shrugged, "It's a lot less than I thought."

"You call that less!" yelled Kain.

"Sh! Shut up so I can finish and go to sleep" scolded Sakura.

Kain sighed, "Fine"

Sakura sighed. Today was turning out to be a crazy day. Sakura grabbed a pen and began to read all the papers. Unlike Tsunade, who did do that every once in a while, Sakura actually read the papers. That was one of the reasons why Tsunade constantly got paper work. They had to do with other contracts and not important papers she signed. Shizune isn't aware of it and Sakura had no right to tell the fifth hokage that sort of thing. It would be disgraceful. Just as Tsunade said. You must treat your higher ups with absolute respect and nothing more. Of course, Tsunade was not in the position of saying that but hey the more she did that the more er… evidence ***cough*** blackmail ***cough*** she had. After two hours Sakura was already done with a third of the stack. She sighed and reached for the cup of water only to realize it was empty. Sakura groaned. It was times like these that Sakura hated paper for existing. Sakura set the cup back down and began to finish her stack of paper. After half an hour Sakura was starting to get tired. She looked at the clock it said it was twelve o'clock. Her knees popped as she was stretching for lack of motion and put her hand on the table to steady herself. She groaned again as she sat back down while her knees creaked. When she was done flexing her fingers, she began her paper work again. She still had half an hours worth of paperwork to do. Her fingers had ink stains on them from the brush. Seconds and minutes passed by in a flash. Sakura had one more paper to sign and looked at it with bewilderment. This didn't come from the hospital or counsel. It was different from the rest. It wasn't nice and tidy with designs on the side, and elegant hand writing followed with a different scent every time but instead it was a regular piece of paper that had sloppy writing and water spills everywhere. Sakura squinted her eyes. The paper was beginning to get blurry and the words more sloppy and rubbed away. The last thing Sakura saw were the words '**_Come back_**' and everything went black.

Hazel eyes were wide open after the sound of glass breaking. Out of instinct, he got out a kunai and jumped out of bed. Everything was fine and he saw nothing wrong. In fact, it was like he was the only one in bed. Wait…. wasn't Sakura here? Kain looked around and his eyes stumbled on the cheap clock that came with the hotel room. Five a.m. weird usually Sakura would wake him up before they went off for training but he couldn't see a single sign of another human being in the room with him. Then he heard a slurping sound behind him and found Sakura sleeping on the table with drool coming out of her lips. Kain chuckled. When she wasn't awake, she wasn't and didn't look quite as dangerous. Of course no one really expected her to be dangerous but that was were they underestimated her. In a flash they would run away with their tail between their legs and stay clear away from her. Kain walked up to her and saw that the stack of paper was done. She sure was stubborn when it came to finishing things. He looked down and saw her ink stained fingertips. His soft smile turned into a frown. She also had an annoying knack of pushing herself past her limit some things a shinobi should never do. He gently picked her up and made way toward the bed. Maybe they could both squeeze in a couple more hours of sleep. With that recognized, he set Sakura down and him following then all else of reality began to disappear.

* * *

Naruto sighed exaggeratedly. He was practically bored out of his wits and that took a lot. Unless you were extremely uptight and a party pooper, you were probably another playmate in his adventure of stupidness. Wait he knew! He would ask Iruka-sensei to eat ramen with him. Of course, he would pay since he was older. Naruto then began to walk back when the sound of a voice caught his attention. Naruto quietly _(for the first time =.=')_ made his way toward the voice until he heard a new voice talk.

"Are you sure she'll be ok?" asked a voice in a worried monotone manner.

Naruto inched closer and hid his chakra being extra cautious not to get caught in the leaves and make them brush. His eyes widened. It was Kakashi-sensei and Sai. What in the world were they talking about?

Kakashi sighed, "In truth, I don't know. For all I know she could be ambushed by a hundred S-rank criminals"

She? Could they mean Sakura or..?

"You don't really think that do you Kakashi? She may be a girl but that doesn't mean she cant wipe the floor with us?" informed Sai.

Kakashi's eyes squeezed in amusement, "Ah, I never knew you had such an amount of confidence for her Sai"

"W-well I was only stating a fact. Nothing more nothing less" Sai looked away 'blushing'.

"Mhm" Kakashi smiled. Who knew that Sai could compliment someone.

"Well mind that comment. Do you even know what her mission is?" asked Sai recovering from his blushing stunt.

"Of course I do I was there with her" replied Kakashi as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"Well what is it?" asked Sai in hidden interest.

"Alright but this stays between me and you ok? You can't tell Naruto just because he should know got it?" ordered Kakashi.

"Hai"

Kakashi looked around his eyes going in every direction. Naruto gulped and forced himself to sit still. This spying business really wasn't the best thing he should have done. Kakashi relaxed and turned to Sai once again, "Very well. You see her mission is to not only help them with the injured but to help them in missions as well"

"What kind?"

"I only have one thing to say and that it won't be like every other average shinobi mission"

"Ah, so it's that dangerous?" Sai said looking down.

"Well the only thing we can do is wait for Moegi and hope for the best"

Naruto gasped. Kakashi and Sai turned to and rushed toward the trees and reached for Naruto's arms. As they both pulled him up they heard a poof and was followed by smoke. They looked down to see a wooden stump on the floor. It was a substitution jutsu. They were familiar with the chakra left behind. They both sighed in relief. Everything was set as planned.

* * *

Sakura woke up with a dizzy head. What time was it? Sakura tried to turn for the clock when she felt a pair of strong arms hold her down. What the hell? Sakura looked behind her and blushed. Kain was nuzzling her hair and had his arms around her waist. Sakura shrieked and began to smack the top of his head. He jumped up from bed and began to rub his head.

"What the hell was that for?" yelled Kain.

Sakura threw a pillow at him, "For being to close to me!"

Kain quieted, "W-well let's just get ready to go alright?"

Sakura nodded and proceeded toward her disguise. Sakura slipped on her boots and put on her wig and contacts. While all Kain had to do was get rid of anything that seemed suspicious. '_Lucky bastard' _thought Sakura. Sakura sighed and began to walk outside to wait for Kain. After an hour Kain came out all spiffy and spaffy. Sakura gave him the evil eye and he shivered. What was her problem this morning?

They began to walk in the direction of their destination: the ambassador's house. Although it was far away, things were going faster than they thought. "If we keep this up we should be at his house in a week or so" exclaimed Kain. Sakura couldn't help but sigh. As long as she didn't have to sleep in the same bad as Kain from here on out then she didn't have a problem running to the point of exhaustion.

* * *

Sasuke groaned aloud. He had just woken up and already Karin and Suigetsu were at it. This time it was about how Karin used up most of the bathroom time and wore things that weren't suited for the tasks they were on.

"So what I can dress however the hell I want!" exclaimed Karin.

"The only reason you dress like more of a skank than you did before is because you have a crush on dear old Sa-" Suigetsu couldn't get the rest out because Karin had just punched him hard enough to make his face break away.

"Shut up shark meat or it'll be the last thing you say!" exclaimed a blushing Karin.

"Karin, Suigetsu stop harassing each other I have more important things to do other than baby-sit the both of you" announced Sasuke with a distant uninterested voice.

"H-he asked for it when he started to accuse me with his shit" weakly argued a slightly blushing Karin. _'He so kawaii when he's distant.'_ thought Karin looking at Sasuke dreamily.

"Hey four eyes stop mentally raping Sasuke in your fantasies so we can go!" hollered Suigetsu as the last detail of his face took form.

Karin punched Suigetsu in the stomach and walked away. Suigetsu just chuckled and kept on walking. Jugo looked up at him and sighed. Why would he continue to mess with Karin when he knew that he would end up with a slap in the face?

* * *

Naruto bent over and tried to catch his breath. Why the hell was Moegi on a dangerous mission? Was she forced into it? Whatever the case Naruto was going to talk to baa-chan about this and fast!

Naruto stood up straight and began to run toward the tower. Why the hell did Tsunade assign Moegi a mission like this when she was only a genin? Things were going to crash and burn fast if he didn't get any answers. Naruto ran up the stairs with unnecessary speed and opened the only entrance to the tower. Hard soles clashing with cold tile floor echoed through the only hall. If Tsunade was so desperate as to send a genin then she could have atleast asked him! The least she could have done was atleast let him join her. Naruto barged through the door to Tsunade's office and quickly looked around. Then out of instinct -and habit- Naruto shouted, "HELLO! ANYONE HERE!"

"Naruto shut up before I decide to send you back to ninja academy!" muffled a half-awake Tsunade from her desk.

Naruto sniffed the air, "Geez baa-chan you need more rest."

"And stop calling me baa-chan too, I'm the Hokage remember?" retorted Tsunade.

"Yeah, yeah listen baa-chan I need to talk to you" continued Naruto as if nothing ever happened.

"No you listen to me you squirt I will not sit here and be called 'baa-chan' when I am clearly the Hokage got it? Now out and you can't come back in unless you are going to refer to me as Tsunade-_sama_ now scram!" shouted Tsunade as she pointed to the door.

Naruto sighed and walked out of the room. And just when Tsunade was about to slam the door he remembered why he came. "Wait baa-chan I have to tell you some-" Naruto's nose met the door and hard. He groaned. The door had just raped his nose. He rubbed his nose until it turned pink from the burn. How the hell was he going to get baa-chan to let him talk to her. She had avoided him for the past two weeks or so trying to avoid the subject of Sakura's whereabouts. Naruto hid behind a bush that had appeared out of nowhere. (**A/N: I know nothing .!) **Soon he saw Sai and Kakashi walking into Tsunade's office. Naruto sighed in relief. They were probably going to tell her where Sakura was kind of like this…

~Naruto's fictional story of events~

"Tsunade, I demand that you find Sakura at this moment!" yelled Kakashi with ferocity.

Tsunade was taken aback unable to respond because of a certain ANBU. "Yeah, I mean I may call her ugly but in truth I-I-I…. I love her!" screamed Sai out loud.

Tsunade and Kakashi widened their eyes and stared in disbelief. Kakashi coughed, "Another perfectly good reason to look for Sakura. Do you really want to make this boy live with the thought that his one and only love might be out there in danger or worse killed?" asked Kakashi with a fake sympathetic voice trying to gain empathy.

"Well…" hesitated Tsunade.

Sai sighed and turned allowing the older shinobi to see shaking shoulders, "Now I'll never get to see Sakura-chan again."

Tsunade's eyes softened, "Er… very well only on one condition!"

"What we'll do what ever is needed to allow us to go search for her!" pleaded Kakashi.

"You have to let Naruto lead this mission!" ordered Tsunade.

Naruto ran in and posed while a light beam shined on him from nowhere, "Yeah today's the day I finally prove myself worthy of becoming Hokage!" screamed Naruto.

"I wish I can be like dickless. I don't deserve the title of an ANBU ROOT" said Sai in a depressed voice.

"He has finally surpassed me in every single way possible! I'm a failure!" cried Kakashi.

"Damn straight!" yelled Naruto as he winked and did a thumbs up.

And thus they went and rescued Sakura. And on that day, Sakura realized she was madly in love with Naruto and they would spend a week with each other…..not getting up from bed at all. Leaving Sai alone with a annoying loud mouthed female blonde.

Naruto sighed. '_If only it could be that way_' thought Naruto. Just then something began to tickle his pale pink nose and began to sniff in air. Kakashi and Sai came out at a bad time and right when they were going to talk Naruto sneezed. They turned to the bush who's leaves had just moved and lunged forward only to find Naruto looking up. He anime sweated, "Hehe, hey there fellas."

"Dickless? What are you doing here?" asked Sai hiding the hidden amusement of Naruto's reaction.

"Ah! Er… um… I was getting annoyed by the way this place looked so I added this bush" Naruto chuckled nervously.

"Naruto that bush has been there for years" remarked Kakashi with a you-got to-be-kidding-me look.

"Then how come I've never seen it before?" argued Naruto.

"You were too busy trying to find out what mission we have while shouting out loud. Did you know occasionally on a blue moon you even close your eyes?" Kakashi scolded mumbling the last part in a mumble low enough for only Sai to hear making him smirk.

"Oh" Naruto chuckled nervously while scratching the back of his head while Kakashi sighed and Sai anime sweated.

"What is the problem out here?" Tsunade came out with a fury that you could almost feel the fear building up around.

"Baa-chan you're finally out! Ok, so I have this thing to ask you-"

Tsunade put up her hand, "Hold it! I told you specifically that I wouldn't talk to you unless you stopped calling me baa-chan!" reminded Tsunade sternly.

"Isn't that a bit childish Tsunade-sama?" asked an entertained Kakashi.

"Silence or I'll make you" ordered Tsunade.

"H-hai"

"Now as I was saying" Tsunade coughed into her hand, "You have to learn to see me as the Hokage not some old hag that just happens to be running this dump!" scolded Tsunade.

"Now leave the lot of you before I lose my temper and I do something rash" as soon as they heard Tsunade say this all of them ,except for Sai naturally since he didn't know how to react, scrambled out of the hallway to leave the irked Hokage to herself. Tsunade sighed. She just hoped that little act would keep them off for a while.

She walked to her desk and began to look for a pile that was sent to Sakura last night. She searched everywhere. '_Now if I was Sakura where would I place a stack of paper that was sent to me by my alcoholic shishou?_' thought Tsunade. Tsunade's eyes widened '_Oh no.. she wouldn't_' Tsunade rushed out of the office and went to her secret stash of sake but when she opened the cabinets… they were gone. Tsunade almost fell to the ground when she noticed a pink note in lazily elegant writing.

_Neh, shishou I know I shouldn't be saying this but you should be more careful on what you sign. The ones I didn't sign should be unsubscribed to and rid of as soon as possible. Don't tell me to mind my own business because clearly I'm shortening your 'stack of doom' by at least one hundred in this pile. So by the time I get back there better be business related contracts on your desk! Oh and by the way if your looking for your sake it'll show up after you unsubscribe to atleast one hundred. Trust me reading every paper is worth the reward. _

_Your arthritic student,_

_Sakura __-^_^- (\/)_

Tsunade sighed. That student of hers could be quite the handful and what did she mean by 'the reward is worth it'. Now she had to spend the rest of this week without sake. What a pain her student could be when she felt patriotic. Tsunade shuffled into the office reading each one of her contracts making sure not to sign useless ones. One thing is for sure, that damn reward better be fucking worth it!

* * *

_Well that's it hope you like it -^^-. I know this is sudden but lol hey what can you do? ….What can you do? O.o_

_**XxblackblossomxX **_


	3. Did you orgasm in a diner?

Green Sharingan

Chapter 3!

_I OWN NOTHING! Thank you to all of you who have been reading these crappy stories. Especially Twisted Musalih and konnichiha yoshi-chan. And for you all who read these and don't review, too._

Sakura sighed. For once in her life, she wanted to beat someone other than Naruto for annoying her. At the moment, Kain was eating to his heart's content. Which also meant that Sakura was going to be dead flat broke in the end. So she did what she always did in these situations.

"Hey Kain have you lost your virginity ,yet?"

Kain raised an eyebrow and spoke after slurping up his still hot noodles, "Yes, and on many occasions other woman have flung themselves at me ,as well"

Sakura tried to keep the sarcasm unknown, "And do they enjoy it?"

Kain put his chopsticks down and smirked, "I do put them on the edge pretty good if I do say so myself."

"Did you know a woman could fake an orgasm?"

Kain huffed, "What are you implying? That I can't fuck a woman right?"

Sakura put her hands up defensively, "All I'm saying is a woman is going to have to fake an orgasm once in her life."

Kain scoffed and began to eat again, "Well not with me they won't."

Sakura smirked. '_Oh you're going to get it now_', she thought. Sakura moaned lowly, "Oh!"

Kain looked up while he was eating. "Oh!" she moaned a little louder while Kain raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yes!" she exclaimed making heads turn towards them. Sakura grabbed her hair and leaned back, "Yes! Yes! Oh, Yes!" Sakura's breath became ragged. Soon enough, half the restaurant was watching them. Sakura began banging her hands on the table, " Oh, yes! Mm, ah! Ah! Ah!" then with one last moan she acted completely normal and began to eat Kain's noodles as he stared at her in disbelief.

Sakura looked up and smirked, "Still don't believe?"

She then got up and left the money on the counter with a tip of course. Kain soon followed after. "Where'd you learn to do that?"

Sakura closed her eyes and kept walking using her ears so not to bump into people, "Oh, a girl's got her ways."

"I think we should leave tonight."

Sakura fake pouted, "Aw but why? I was just getting used to going to that restaurant! Can we come back again?"

Kain blushed madly, "No!"

Sakura smiled mischievously. He sure as hell wasn't going to eat as much as he did tonight with Sakura around ever again. Unless he was turned on by that. Still Sakura didn't mind faking an orgasm. As long as she got to see the terror on Kain's face she wouldn't mind.

* * *

Sasuke walked around aimlessly around the tourist village. He was extremely bored and had nothing to do. Just then Sasuke heard a familiar voice. It sounded like they were talking about losing something. He kept on catching bits of conversations like "enjoy" "good" "fake" . At that point, Sasuke was sure it was someone familiar talking to a friend about an investment or something. The he started to hear moaning and banging. A weird feeling aroused in his gut and he ran toward the noise only to find the same girl as the other day except smirking and eating. The man sitting across from her was gaping at her and blushing. The girl looked like she never made those noises at all. She looked up and smirked her eyes sparkling with mischief causing Sasuke to suck in a breath involuntarily. She spoke with seduction as she spoke to him.

Sasuke turned wildly and began to walk away fast. There was no way he could fall for a girl like her especially since she was just a stranger and he didn't know if she was an undercover agent. Sasuke was furious with himself. He didn't even know this girl and yet she got to him _plus_ he had suddenly assumed the possibility of her being an undercover agent sent by a village. Wasn't that voice slightly familiar? Could it be? No, it couldn't be, could it? It was her voice yet.. Why one could have the same voice as another? Well it could be a mere coincidence. As Sasuke was walking away he didn't notice a voice, "Hey, Sasuke!"

Sasuke turned to see a running Karin, "Sasuke it seems that chakra from two days ago is here again."

"Where?"

"Toward a hotel but don't worry I just checked them out. They seem to be ordinary people who probably just haven't noticed their immense amount of chakra." replied Karin slowly to enjoy the one moment when Sasuke actually listened to her.

"You checked without getting caught?" asked Sasuke.

Karin clicked her tongue and looked uncomfortable, "No."

Sasuke snarled making Karin flinch, "Don't ever do that again!"

Karin nodded slightly too intimidated to say anything over a whisper, "Hai."

Sasuke began to run toward the hotel Karin whispered about. When he reached the building he caught a flash of pink with a corner of his eye from a nearby window and turned. He saw that same girl from today. She was pulling on a sweater and putting things away in a backpack. She sighed and started to straighten something on her head. Then she looked like she was going to turn toward Sasuke but before she did someone tackled her onto the bed. She laughed and punched him off. He flew to the other side of the room with a bang. She clasped her hands over her mouth and jumped up to help him. Sasuke felt a pang in his chest and absent- mindedly touched his chest where his heart was supposed to be. _What was going on with him? _The door opened and Sasuke hid making sure to mask his chakra as much as possible.

"What was it you said again?" asked the traveler.

"Well I thought I saw something" said the girl in a curious voice.

The traveler chuckled and knocked on her head, "You know for an ANBU you sure don't act like one"

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly. '_So my suspicions were correct._' She snorted unlady-like, "Oh please, why should I? It's not like I'm under any orders from ANBU."

"Uh, yes you are." he retorted with smug satisfaction.

"Oh, right." she laughed and scratched the back of her head. Immediately, an image of a blond obnoxious boy grinning like a fool came to his mind. He shook it off.

Her companion sighed, "Let's just go ok?"

Sasuke then decided to ignore them during their already new change of topic and started looking for that flash of pink he had just seen but was dissatisfied to find nothing of any close relations other than a blanket clipped to a drying line. Sasuke sighed inwardly and looked at the retreating forms of the two ninja.. One of them was an ANBU so he should keep his eyes on the both of them until they left the town. As Sasuke followed them from above, he noticed something that made his stomach flop slightly but not enough to seem like it was bad. Karin was once again running toward him. Thinking she couldn't tell the exact location of where he was, Sasuke decided to stay right where he was and wait until she passed them. Karin began to walk toward the ANBU girl with an angered expression on her face. Sasuke was momentarily confused. '_What or who could have possible gotten her pissed off this time?_' thought Sasuke not having noticed the direction Karin was walking in. Then before he knew it Karin was holding onto the girl with her feebly strength.

"Where is he?" screeched Karin making the girl flinch from the flying saliva leaving her assailant.

The girl was unfazed, "I don't know you or this 'he' you speak of but I highly suggest you let go of me."

Karin shook her head furiously determined to find Sasuke's faded chakra. It was so faint where she was that she could have mistaken his chakra for someone else's if not for the fact that his chakra felt… different than the others she would sense. "No! I know you're a ninja and so is the guy next to you but damn it! I will not let that get the best of me so where is he!" spat Karin with mild fear of being killed.

"Who is this guy you're looking for?" asked the traveler in attempt to save the red-head's life. Did she know how much deep shit she was going to be it she didn't do as told.

"Sasuke!" shouted Karin with a slight fangirl feeling put into it. Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose. Useless girl. Hopefully Karin screamed loud enough for them to be in too much pain to listen to her. Of course, that was just a long shot and Sasuke new that.

His dread was confirmed as the female ANBU looked surprised and then a fraction of a second later, Karin was on the floor with a kunai poised a mere centimeter above her neck. "Why are you all here?"

Karin gulped, "T-that information I am not at liberty to say."

She raised an eyebrow, "Liberty? You are a _rogue_ ninja and if I guess correctly you are an Oto kunoichi, hai?" Karin said nothing so the girl continued, "As a loyal shinobi it is my duty to tell my Hokage of your being."

After completing the necessary hand combinations, She was about to place her hand on Karin but just as she touched her, she disappeared. She cursed, that Karin girl was good at making her clones look and feel real. She was so small that even her speed was better than she had originally thought. The ANBU girl looked up to see Karin run away. Her eyebrows knotted in frustration. She just thought she had heard the name Sasuke escape from the Oto kunoichi's mouth. The girl sighed. She couldn't go after the girl; she had better things to do. She took a scroll and began to write the recovered information in code so it wouldn't be able to be read by others. After doing so, she pinched her lower lip and sucked in causing a high- pitched noise to escape her mouth. Soon enough, a hawk flew down and landed on her arm gracefully. Its talons clasped around her forearm causing thin strips of blood to flow down her arm. She slipped the scroll into the case straddled in front of the bird then closed it. She threw her arm up and watched it fly toward the village. Hopefully, they got it in time to send a team to retrieve them. The girl turned toward the traveler. "Let's go ,hmm?"

Karin sighed. That little battle they had just had exhausted her. It wasn't easy getting her clone to seem like the real thing but in the end she did end up escaping. Relieved ruby eyes made contact with fierce crimson eyes and widened. The malicious feeling he emitted nearly made her fall back on her behind it even made her take a few steps back. He stared straight ahead with a ferocity so deep it could kill. He didn't like it when things happened that would affect his goal and this was going to get in the way _big time_. His nose wrinkled, his eyebrows knotted and his mouth produced a scowl. He opened his mouth and spoke with pure venom, "You idiot!"

Karin looked ahead ready to tear up but was to scared to let anything out. After a few minutes she gulped and shakily replied, "W-what?"

His voice spoke with an ice, "What were you thinking?'

"I- I don't understand." feebly replied Karin. Her knees felt like they were going to buck if they didn't stop shaking .

Sasuke scoffed, "Did you seriously think you could accomplish anything going after them and asking where I was?" ;he shouted at her.

Karin flinched thinking he hadn't found out, "I- I thought they took you."

"You think **I **would be captured by them? After dodging some of Konoha's best, you think _they_ could possibly capture me!"

Karin looked down and closed her eyes thinking it would drown out his voice only to be disappointed that it only sharpened her senses. "I…" Karin's words died down and she couldn't say anything on the matter anymore. She had angered Sasuke by doing what she thought was what he would be proud of. To see a female in his life stand up for him with confidence and help him in his life's goals. She sighed and looked up at him ,"Gomen, I- I wasn't thinking about properly."

Sasuke looked at her sternly, "You do realize the consequences of your actions?"

"Well I don't see any harm in what I just did."

Sasuke growled making Karin squirm back into her shell, "No! That girl is going to send a message to her village and have them hunt us! We were in the dark before you screwed everything up!" Sasuke turned and rapidly walked toward the apartment.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Karin. After getting no response she began again, "Are we go-"

Sasuke stopped and spoke with ice, "Shut up." Karin stopped walking and stared at him with shock. He started to walk again leaving Karin behind with her head down. Dark moist spots appeared on the dirt below Karin as she walked slowly toward their awaiting apartment. Today just wasn't her fucking day.

* * *

Sakura sighed heavily. Who knew this was going to happen. They had gone back to their normal ninja attire after leaving the little village. She glanced toward Kain with the corner of her eye. He seemed awfully calm. He glanced toward her "What is it, Sakura?"

Sakura bit her lip, "Did.. Did I do the right thing?"

Kain sighed before looking at her straight in the eyes, "No one can tell if what they have done is the right thing only hope."

Sakura nodded and went back to looking forward. It was night time and the animals of the woods have begun to communicate with each other. She inhaled deeply in an attempt to rid of an irritating headache. Her nose was invaded by the scent of fresh pine, dew and….fire? Sakura's eyes snapped open, "Kain, I smell-" before she could let another word out something hot brushed her arm.

At first Sakura hardly felt it but then an immense stinging pain began to envelope her arm. She hissed out a curse under her breath before stopping to look at her injury. Sakura franticly searched for a safe spot to heal her injury. Then she found a moist patch of grass in the middle of some pink carnations. Seeing as to how her hair was pink too it was the best place to take a short period of rest. Silently she jumped onto the grass and sat with her legs crossed as low as she could. She observed her wound and noticed that her skin was gone and all she could see was her muscles. This wasn't an ordinary wound you get from a kunai it's a wound you get from being burned. Sakura focused chakra into her hand before hovering it above her burn. Hopefully it will just heal into a light scar. When Sakura finished, she checked if there was any danger nearby before jumping back onto a tree. Then realization hit her '_Kain!_' she thought anxiously.

Sakura tried to sense Kain's chakra but couldn't find anything. She began to panic. '_I'm such an idiot! It's my duty as a medic to heal others and fight the enemy to keep others from being injured. If shishou saw this she would be furious! What if they took him for interrogation?_'. Sakura stopped in her tracks '_Ok, stop and think about things for a second. We don't look like much of a threat so why would they attack us? Are we a danger to them? Maybe they have a sensor_'. Sakura sighed before pushing herself forward. Sakura went back to exact spot she last saw Kain. Just when she was about to leave something shined and turned to look at it. Sakura smirked. Thank you Kami for creating the ignorant. Kakashi wouldn't mind if she borrowed Pakkun for a while, would he? Sakura bit her thumb and took out a scroll. She threw it up in the air before swiping her blood on the bamboo paper. She heard a poof and felt something jump on her head. "Sakura it's been a while last I saw you it was three months ago. What's the occasion?" barked a small brown dog.

Sakura knelt down pointing at her key to finding Kain, "I need help looking for a friend of mine. His blood is right there."

Pakkun nodded understanding the situation. He began to sniff it before wrinkling his nose and placing a paw over it, "Whoever your friend is he needs to go to a doctor or something. His blood smells repulsive."

Sakura half-heartedly laughed, "Yeah, I'll make sure of that."

Pakkun looked at Sakura before running to the right. Pakkun sniffed the air repeatedly to make sure the trail of smell they were on was right. Pakkun sniffed again and nearly wrenched. He looked back at Sakura "Your friend seems to be losing a lot of blood."

"That's not good!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Yeah your telling me. My nose is going to need a vacation after this. You owe me treats for this Sakura."

"Ok, whatever you like Pakkun" replied Sakura.

Pakkun nodded and began to run again. He had to remember to help Sakura more often. Kakashi never gave him treats even if it was his birthday. Sakura was his new treat bank now. After ten minutes, Pakkun stopped suddenly before jumping down. Sakura's heart skipped a beat. She hoped he wasn't hurt too badly. As Sakura hopped down next to Pakkun, she noticed his face go grim. Sakura looked at the floor and gasped. A trail of blood was in front of her. She gulped, "Thank you, Pakkun. I think I can go on my from here."

The brown mutt nodded his head and disappeared in a poof. Sakura slowly began to walk toward the direction of the blood. Was he alright? Did he get stabbed? Is he **dead**? Sakura ran forward with a sudden burst of adrenaline. If he was hurt she could heal him but that's only if she ran fast enough. There's no telling what could happen if she took her sweet time.

* * *

Kakashi sneezed. He was nowhere near any nuts so he could tell it wasn't his allergies. Someone must have been talking about him. He hoped it was dirty ..and from Anko. He had to say that former Snake student was quite attractive. Who knew he would fall for her? He had clearly stooped to the level of sadism. She absolutely loved to see blood trickle. The look on her face when she would do this sent shivers down his spine to his groin. Looks like Tenten was right. Team 7 are sadists. What with Naruto's pursuit on becoming the Hokage even if it meant going through gruesome tasks, Sasuke's obsession to kill Itachi and use forbidden justu and potions to highten his chances of getting it over with early and Sakura's ability to smash even a mountain to pieces, beat up Naruto, use poison and go through Tsunade-sama's rigorous training all added up to this: Kakashi had trained three ignorant obsessive preteens into individual weird-ass sadists who itch for battles. He was fucking proud! Other than the fact that Sasuke left Konoha, Naruto is more annoying than ever and he's scared shitless of Sakura when she raises her arm, he was fucking proud! Kakashi sighed and looked out of the window. The clear, blue sky was cloudless and without a bird in sight. Everything was so quiet and calm. Kakashi looked around carefully trying to take in everything to the last detail when he noticed something new. He calmly sighed and walked out of his house thinking of what he should do.

* * *

The door to Tsunade's office opened with a bang making her lift her head up immediately before grasping her blond locks. Whip lash is a bitch. Groaning lowly she slowly lifted her head to look at a one-eyed man. A cyclops you ask? No. It was Kakashi with the craziest look in his only visible eye. Tsunade lifted an eyebrow looking at him with slight anger for the slight throbbing of her head. "What is it, Kakashi?"

Kakashi looked forward with a serious face and reached back into his pouch. Tsunade waited for him to pull out whatever it was he was reaching for. As his hand began to pull out something shiny, Tsunade's eyes narrowed. Kakashi outstretched his arm and revealed a small machine that looked like a small desk lamp. "It's a camera and by the looks of it this thing is an expensive one."

Tsunade yet again raised her eyebrow, "What of it? We have them all over the village."

"This one was directed toward your window, Tsunade-sama. That and it's a different model from the ones in our village plus," Kakashi flipped the camera over, "It has the code S13 ours is L."

Tsunade's brows furrowed. "Are you telling me that someone in this village is a spy and implanted a camera onto a building looking directly into my office?"

Kakashi nodded, "Most likely though I'm not sure from what village."

"And you're sure you've deactivated it?"

"Yes, but I don't think we should be careless about it. Hopefully we can apprehend this person. What do you suggest we do?"

"We'll send it to Interrogation and Forensics/Information Department to see what they can come up with on prints."

"Anyone in particular you want to send this too?"

Tsunade sighed, "Give it to Ibiki personally and tell him to give this to the most trustworthy in that section to examine it."

Kakashi nodded, "Hai!" and walked off. After Kakashi had closed the door, Tsunade turned around to look over the village. Her mouth pressed into a thin line while crossing her arms. The sun was barely setting leaving an orange- pink tint to everything. Her eyes narrowed. Could it be possible that there are more of those cameras. Tsunade looked down and saw Kakashi search for Ibiki. She was fortunate to have loyal shinobi by her side like Kakashi more so to have an apprentice who has gone far beyond her expectations.

Tsunade sighed and closed her eyes. '_I should send ANBU to search for more of these cameras,_' Tsunade opened her eyes and looked at the camera in the far corner diagonal to her. 'p_referably near HQ and organizations._' Tsunade lowered her eyes and turned to look down onto her lottery ticket. She cursed at something she didn't like. Something bad was going to happen and she didn't think it was those pesky no class problems. No. This felt bigger. Tsunade pushed her chair back and stalked off to make sure security cameras were in good condition. If anything was going to happen she was going to be prepared. As she slammed the door shut, the lottery ticket Tsunade was looking at flew onto the floor. She had just won the lottery.

* * *

Sakura looked around cautiously trying to find a single trace that her friend was there. Her worries rose ferociously when she saw a large puddle of blood but no body. '_They must have taken him for interrogation. Oh dear Kami, please let him be alright._' Sakura bit her lip as she pushed herself to go faster. She had to hurry or it might just cost Kain's life. The wind began to pick up making Sakura's hair fly in her face, She cursed under her breath every time she heard a branch snap. There was no way the wind could blow this ferociously not even in the most windiest of places. Whoever was making this wind had been following them since the beginning of their mission. Sakura's eyes narrowed. This mission wasn't any ordinary escort mission.

A clearing was just up ahead and Sakura ran straight for it. Sakura burst out of the bushes and looked around. Her eyes scanned every leaf for even a drop of blood. Sakura kept looking, inwardly sighed and closed her eyes in frustration. She checked everywhere in the clearing. The sounds of metal clashing together to her right invaded her ears. Sakura immediately ran in that direction. Her heart was beating franticly as the sounds grew louder. The rough fabric of her gloves crinkled when she closed her fist tightly. She would never forgive herself if anything happened to Kain. He was like a brother she never had. Other than the fact that he was a womanizer when he got the chance, Sakura saw him fit as the image of a brother she wanted. Why were these thoughts coming up now? He could be dead for fuck's sake!

A relatively small clearing was up ahead this time except this one was practically empty. A kunai flew in the clearing up ahead. They were trying to avoid interference. Well then they had another thing coming. Sakura hid in a tree to try and get a good view of the battle. She didn't look for Kain instead she searched for the enemy who just happened to jump near the tree she was on. She jumped down silently. When she was behind the enemy, she jumped him. She wrapped her left arm around his arms and midsection, moved her left foot to the inside of his and raised her right hand to his neck. A kunai was a mere centimeter above his neck. "Don't move."

"Sakura what the fuck are you doing?" whispered a familiar voice.

Sakura looked up at the face. The man had dark brown hair, creamy skin and hazel eyes. His lip was bruised and bleeding, arms were covered in scratched, there was a small clean cut above his right cheek and he had multiple wounds on his body. "Why hello there Kain" spoke Sakura nervously. This was not what she was expecting. Sakura looked forward and saw three guys. One of them looked dead, the other two were injured badly but not badly enough to retreat. '_All I have to do is scare them_' thought Sakura smugly. Sakura lifted her hand and poked the moderately sized tree. After a few moments of silence, the tree broke apart. The two men looked at her with shock. Sakura spoke with authority and anger as she backed away, "Don't follow us or I'll kill myself then him!"

They jumped back and began to run towards their original location. "Are you an idiot! They know you wouldn't kill me after you killed yourself"

"No, because they were too scared to even realize what I was saying."

Kain smiled, "Anyway let's go. I can't depend on you to carry me to the ambassador's house. A man has his pride." and fell when he tried to get up.

Sakura smirked and got ready to heal him. "And it's a woman's job to break it."

* * *

_Thanks for reading this insanely randomly picked up story. I had this in my mind for so long I was afraid I'd forget about it. Toy Not To Be Used Chapter 5 will come out as soon as I find my old laptop. Lol srry. _

_**XxBlackblossomxX**_


	4. Spying on me now?

Green Sharingan

Chapter 4

_Thank you everyone for reading! Even if you don't review I want to say thanks! Read and enjoy! _

_Naruto: Rose-chan owns nothing!_

_

* * *

_

Naruto looked around taking in the only seemingly calm day. The wind was blowing gently, the sun beaming slightly on them and the best part is the smell of ramen. He opened his eyes to be face to face with the Flower Princess, Ino. Naruto screeched before pushing himself away. Ino only wore an orange shirt with a slightly lighter orange fruit in the middle, blue pants and her ninja sandals. Her turquoise blue eyes looked straight at him. "Where's Sakura?"

Naruto gulped, "I- I don't know."

Her eyes narrowed, "You're lying!"

Naruto huffed, "Am not!"

"Are to!"

"Am not!"

"Do you atleast know what she's doing?" asked Ino thinking that she might get a clue from that.

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, Baa-chan said she was out training herself" Ino began to walk away, "in an unknown area outside of the Village."

Ino stopped, "You mean she's not here in Konoha?"

Naruto nodded again, "Yes that's exactly what I'm saying."

"It's just that I miss her so much right now and I have important news to share."

Naruto looked at her curiously, "What is it? You can tell me. I can keep a secret, dattebayo!"

Ino shook her head furiously, "No! I can't!" and ran toward her house.

Naruto looked at Ino's retreating form. He somehow got this bad feeling from this. He looked around and spotted a camera. His stomach flip flopped. That wasn't one of their cameras! He tried to act natural and pose in front of it before walking off. His calm day didn't seem so calm anymore after that.

* * *

Bare flesh brushed against each other, moans were heard escaping a pair of lips, sweat trickled down heated skin, and eyes closed in frustration. "S-Sakura how much longer?"

Sakura breathed out, "Stop bitching! You're not the only one struggling."

Kain groaned, "Well how much longer?"

Sakura sighed, "Now"

Sakura retracted her hands from Kain's lower stomach. She stood up and wiped the sweat from her forehead. She never knew it would take so much time to do this. Kain stood up and put on his shirt. She could be so rough sometimes but was grateful she did it anyway. "Thanks for healing me Sakura. The pain was unbearable." **(A/N: What did you think they were doing? Owo)**

Sakura looked up and smiled, "No problem" her smile turned into a frown, "but something bothers me about this."

"We didn't sense any chakra nearby and yet they attacked us. Why? And that wind. It was the same wind from our journey earlier. Tell me did one of them use a wind jutsu?"

"I- I can't remember but whenever I would destroy one of his clones it would exploded with such force that the wind itself cut me."

Sakura's eyebrows knotted how was this happening. The only villages she could think of that they were enemies with were the sound but what would they be doing here? An assassination mission? Were they after someone they knew? Sakura sighed they might as well get a move on. "Come on, Kain. The ambassador is waiting for us."

* * *

Sasuke was furious. Scratch that he was livid. He felt like ripping something important to someone into shreds. He felt like torturing someone to death. He felt like putting his calloused hands around someone's neck and strangle them. He felt like doing a lot of things but at the moment was too busy thinking of another place to lay low. Maybe he would just have the team camp out in the woods. There were just some things he didn't feel like doing and one of them was struggling to keep their presence unnoticed in a town. The air was beginning to chill and he wasn't looking forward to sleeping on the uncomfortable floor of the forest. He slid the door open with so much force it woke Suigetsu from his sleep. "Hurry up and get your things gathered. Jugo collect all of Karin's things while she's gone. I want a head start before the ANBU come."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Sasuke! What's with this ANBU nonsense?" asked Suigetsu.

"Karin ratted out who we were to an undercover ANBU. Now hurry up." ordered Sasuke. He wasn't in the mood to hear complaints or explain things thoroughly.

When everyone was done packing, Sasuke rushed them outside. Karin had been waiting for them outside and lifted her arm to catch her bag. She nodded toward Suigetsu before running ahead of him right behind Jugo. Her tears had stopped awhile ago and she fixed herself to look like she usually did but she forgot how damn observant Suigetsu was. "Hey four-eyes, what's wrong?" smirked Suigetsu.

"Humph, shut up Shark Meat! I don't need to tell you anything!'

Suigetsu shrugged, "Suit yourself."

The rest of the run was silent. The trees smelled fresh in the setting sun and the birds all seemed to be closer to them. Jugo looked at them longingly before deciding to continue to look forward. Only until the sun had completely that anyone began to talk, "Where will we stay?"

"Here in the forest." replied Sasuke plainly.

"Jeez, four eyes look what you did! Now we have to sleep on the cold dirty floor. Sasuke you don't mind if I spoon you tonight do you?" teased Suigetsu. Things felt a little awkward and he didn't like awkward. If he was the one who was making it he didn't mind but right now this kind of awkwardness annoyed the hell out of him.

"Hn. Don't count on it" Suigetsu smirked. Now he was friendly. Well as friendly as a human ice cube could be.

"When do you think we could possible stop to, oh I don't know, sleep. I mean Sasuke, dearest, you can last for days without sleep maybe even months but you must remember we- Are- HUMAN."

"Hn. Jugo."

"The birds tell me there is a clearing up ahead with a river nearby." remarked Jugo knowing what Sasuke meant. It was almost creepy- almost.

Sasuke only nodded and sped forward. When they got to the clearing Sasuke immediately began to make the fire. Jugo and Suigetsu left to get food. Karin stood motionless only staring at Sasuke longingly. She bit her bottom lip. She felt like she should explain herself to him. "S-Sasuke-kun?" asked Karin adding the endearing suffix since they were alone.

Sasuke scoffed. Karin coughed, "I- I feel the need to explain myself for my actions earlier."

"There is no need for an explanation. What is done is done. Now gather more wood for the fire." ordered Sasuke clearly not in the mood to speak to the person who had sidetracked their objective.

Karin sighed, "Hai." and walked off to gather wood. It was the least she could do for ruining Sasuke's plans.

* * *

Naruto was holding a camera in his hands standing nervously before an angry Tsunade. He waited an hour until he turned off the camera and took it. He assumed someone would notice it and whoever was watching wouldn't think it was only him. Now he felt like piece of meat surrounded by cannibals

"Where did you find that?" questioned Tsunade.

Naruto gulped, slightly intimidated. "Well you see I… eto. I, uh, found it by the Pet Shop."

Tsunade growled. "And where is that?"

"Come on Ba-" Tsunade shot him a glare, "Tsunade-sama! It's near the Interrogation building."

Her eyes widened and whispered, "Interrogation?"

"Yeah and I think there was one by the Police building too but I wasn't sure." Naruto looked at Tsunade "Eh, Baa-chan are you listening?"

After a few moments, Tsunade looked at Naruto, "I told you to call me Tsunade-**sama** now get out before I serve your ass to the Academy students!"

Naruto gulped, "Hai!" and ran to his apartment.

When he got there, he looked down to make sure his behind was still intact. After feeling it around, he was happy to know that nothing had happened to it. '_Baa-chan sure is in a bad mood today. I feel bad for Shizune having to put up with her is rough!_' Naruto began to wander back to when he was in her office. He called her Baa-chan but she took a while to respond. Naruto flopped onto his bed making a cup of ramen to fall next to him. His nose wrinkled. It smelled! He pushed it away and looked up at the ceiling with his arm over his face. It was almost like there was something bigger going on behind his back. He closed his eyes. If it had nothing to do with him then it was Tsunade's decision whether he should be involved or not. Naruto slapped his hands onto his cheeks. What was he doing? Acting like a grown up! That wasn't like him at all! Naruto got up and marched to Ichiraku. There was no way those bastards would change him! **No** way! A battle between the naïve and wise (though they sure could be annoying!), the young and old and the smooth and pruny! Victory shall come for his people!… Right after he has some ramen!

* * *

Tsunade glared at the offending device in front of her. There wasn't something right about this. She looked up. She was expecting a less than eager conversation with a certain someone. Tsunade toyed with the camera. It was expensive looking but had nothing fancy. A plain surveillance camera. The initial on a camera of a country was determined by the country. For example, in Sunagankure their cameras had the initials of SU followed by a dash and two numbers. She eyed the print imprinted onto the side of the camera. This was a plain S. The Sound village, perhaps? She pushed her chair back before walking over to a cupboard. The door creaked as it opened. A silver folder was settled in the middle of the tiny cupboard. Dust floated away as a hand took it from it's domain. Tsunade opened the folder gently. In it were images of cameras from other villages. She looked at the sound village's camera. It looked exactly like it. Was Sound trying to spy on them? The spy had to be found. Her eyes scanned the page and the camera on the floor inside her desk trying to compare them. It was too easy. Just too easy.

A knock was heard at her door. "Come in."

"Tsunade-hime" acknowledged a deep voice.

Her brows furrowed, "Danzo. Why are you here?"

"I have received news that a spy camera was discovered."

"What of it?"

"I would like to confiscate the cameras given to you."

"I'm afraid I can't allow you that." replied Tsunade.

"And why is that?" asked Danzo sternly.

"I only have one camera." lied Tsunade between her teeth. She hadn't sent a message about the second camera yet. She only had it for half an hour.

"For the greater good of the village it would be wise to let ANBU to take care of this matter." reasoned Danzo in an attempt to retrieve the camera.

"I am the hokage. I will do as I see fit for the village." Tsunade closed her eyes. "But seeing as to how there might be a spy at work, I will let you borrow the camera."

Tsunade reached for the camera Kakashi gave her with a napkin. Danzo watched slightly raising his eyebrow motioning for an explanation. "I do not want to tamper with the evidence. I suggest you hand it to one of your most expert and trusted technician. Be sure not to clean it with anything related to water as it may wash down anything that may be of some help." Tsunade grabbed a manila folder and placed the camera safely into it before taping it. She handed it over to Danzo.

"I'm glad to see you understand your place here, Tsunade-hime. Entrusting this camera to me was a wise move on your part." Taking the folder from Tsunade's hands, Danzo left the office in a slow pace. The door closed with a soft click.

Tsunade rubbed her temples with frustration as she stared at the recently closed door. Her eyes narrowed. There wasn't something right at all with the way things were at the moment. Why would ROOT HQ bother with matters like a spy? Usually they let regular ANBU handle it.

As Danzo walked away from Tsunade's office, his subordinate was immediately by his side. "What are we going to do now Danzo-sama?"

Danzo let a shadow of a smirk rest on his face, "Why, we're going to make sure Tsunade-_sama _has a grand time trying to unravel this simple mystery."

They continued to walk down the hallway in silence. Just as they got to Headquarters, Danzo looked down at the camera in his hand. He eyed it. It was not sheer coincidence that this camera was planted near the office but he hadn't expected Kakashi to spot it. He crushed the camera without lifting a finger and smirked. Tsunade wouldn't know what hit her.

* * *

Sakura sighed. Kain had been whining the last couple of hours and she was starting to get irritated. "I mean did you even stitch the wounds right? How about a disinfectant?"

Sakura sighed again, "No, I ran out of it when you last got injured. Accident prone much?"

"What? You mean I could die from infection? I could lose an arm? You're a medic! So shouldn't you be prepared for everything?"

That was the last straw. Sakura stopped forcing Kain to slam right into her. He looked at her eyes and it was evident that he had crossed some kind of line. He raised an eyebrow. What was her problem? Suddenly, he felt the world spin and had a full view off something round and a branch. Something round? Kain looked up and spotted Sakura's family crest. He finally got it! Sakura was carrying him like a hostage. "What's with the rough treatment? You're captain is injured so you should be more careful with me." complaining half-heartedly enjoying the view he was receiving.

"My apologies, Kain-_taicho_." once again the world seemed to spin and he caught sight of pink. For a moment, he was wondering with part of Sakura's body that was pink. He got a nosebleed before inwardly slamming his head into a brick wall. The answer was so obvious that it was stupid.

"Piggy back ride? I must say. This is a first for me."

"Would you rather be carried bridal-style, _taicho_?" asked sakura mockingly.

"No thank you this will do."

They began to run toward the ambassador's house or more like Sakura was running. Her minded wandered off a bit thinking up a reason why anyone would want to harm an ambassador. Sakura sighed. The sun was beginning to set and she sure as hell wasn't going to waste time again. "Thanks to you, we are almost a day behind."

"Huh?" asked a half asleep Kain.

"You know back at the little tour village."

"What about it?"

"Can you be anymore forgetful?"

"Well if you're so smart tell me then."

**~FLASHBACK~**

"_Hey, Sakura."_

"_Nani?"_

"_I'm hungry."_

"_So?"_

"_Come with me to this nice little diner I found the other day."_

"_Why should I?"_

_Kain looked at Sakura with a serious look on his face, "It's an order."_

_Sakura gulped. Kain could be quite scary when he was serious, "But the rest of our things-"_

"_Will be taken care of after the meal." interrupted Kain. He opened the door and pushed Sakura out. "Now march!"_

"_You're so mean!" exclaimed Kain. He had suffered the most embarrassing moment of his whole life! _

"_You were eating me dry."_

"_Nani?"_

_Sakura sighed, "You were eating to the point that I wouldn't have any money left in my wallet."_

"_So? You should have told me that was going to irk you"_

"_Well I didn't get much of a chance for that now did I?"_

_Kain thought back, "I suppose not. You should have just sucked it up."_

"_Like hell I would!" Sakura raised her fist in the air. Kain flinched back._

"_Stop or I'll have you sent to the other side of this street." warned Kain._

_They were currently walking an isolated path that no one seemed to walk through anymore for some odd reason. "Oh, I'm shaking in my boots!" exclaimed Sakura, fawning fear. _

_That was all the motivation he needed. He stopped in his track and turned toward Sakura. The next thing Sakura knew she was right behind Kain and now she was on the opposite side of him. "Nani?" stuttered Sakura questioningly. "Did he just? Did you?" Kain began to walk away. Content that he managed to make Sassy Sakura stutter in awe. "Wait Kain! How did you do that? At least wait up!"_

"Ah that's right! I almost forgot about that. Sure got you didn't I?"

Sakura huffed, "You merely caught me off guard."

"Right." teased Kain. His voice held a serious tone. "I think you should hurry."

"I could use a jutsu to transport me to the ambassador's home but it will take up a considerable amount of my chakra for the both of us."

"Go ahead and use it. We'll be a few days ahead of schedule." approved Kain.

Sakura nodded, "Shunshin no Jutsu (1)" Sakura tried to imagine the ambassador's home. The blue wooden window frames placed onto regular wooden walls and a roof with a chimney sprouting just from the side. She concentrated her chakra not only into her but also to Kain. It was a hard task but she somehow managed it.

Next thing Sakura knew they were in front of the very same house she had imagined. A middle-aged man came running toward the both of you. He had stunning deep blue eyes, reddish brown hair, and slightly paled skin with a slightly muscular build. If not for the fact that this guy was her client and twice her age she would jump him. Coming after him was a beautiful woman who appeared to be the same age as him. She had long platinum blonde hair, which is in a bun at the moment, piercing misty-blue eyes, her skin was tanned but you had to squint to see it and had a nice figure.

"I'm glad you could make it!" announced the middle-aged man with a smile. "Heck you're ahead by three day!"

"Hello, nice to meet you. My name is Manami I hope you had a safe journey." introduced the blond.

"We wish-"

"Yes we did. Thank you for saying so." interrupted Sakura. She bowed in front of them slightly wobbling.

"Is something wrong Miss?" asked the middle-aged man in concern.

Sakura stood and nodded, "I just used a considerable amount of my chakra transporting me and my friend here."

The man's eyes shone with interest, "From where, may I ask?"

"I believe we were in the middle of the Sound Village." responded Sakura. Her breathing slightly heavier.

His eyes widened, "That is an awfully long way. You both must be tired! You can rest here and move out when you finish recuperating."

Kain and Sakura bowed, "Ariogato guzaimus, dono(2)?" asked Sakura.

"Ah, how rude of me! My name is Katsutoshi. I'm the ambassador you're going to be guiding. Pleasure to meet ya!" he smiled.

"Ariogato Katsutoshi-dono." Sakura responded. Kain and Sakura followed the two older people in front of you in silence.

The woman turned "This will be your sleeping arrangement. Miss you will go to the room to the right of me and you ,Sir, will go to the one opposite. If there is anything needed do not hesitate to ring the bell next to your beds." She then walked past the both of them without another word.

"Geez who stuck a pole up her-"

"Kain you're the captain here. Be more professional! We're in our client's home. Show respect. Besides she was acting with dignity and I am guessing she's the secretary. At least, be grateful that they are letting us rest up."

They both turned toward their assigned rooms and went inside to claim the once forgotten sleep they needed. Outside of Sakura's window was a crow with red eyes with comas inside of them. It watched as she settled herself in the bed before falling asleep. It turned to see the forest almost like it was keeping guard.

* * *

Karin stifled a yawn. She had gathered so much wood that it would last for a week. Her eye drifted toward Sasuke who was up in a tree watching the sky. How she wished it was her he was thinking about. Her ruby red eyes shone with longing. If only he knew how much she wanted him that she was willing to give him her heart and soul. And yet he wanted neither. Was he always so cold and distant? Did he ever act like a teenage boy back in his old village? She would never know. Her eyes settled onto the fire. It was a cold night and it was good to have something warm burning. She hoped that Sasuke would talk to her or Jugo at least. "Karin?" asked a deep voice.

"Hm?" mumbled Karin as she watched the flames dance with the wind.

"Can you sense anything?"

Karin closed her eyes and made a sign. She searched around for chakra close by. She thought that all was clear until she saw one with the corner of her eye. "Yes, a little north of here." Karin slightly shuddered, "Such deadly chakra. It almost suffocates you. It seems so inhuman."

Sasuke stood and Karin looked up. His face still held that same stoic face but his eyes betrayed him. There was a slight gleam in them one of slight joy. "I'll be back. Don't come with me." Sasuke disappeared. Karin silently prayed he would be alright.

"Come on Karin. This is Sasuke. He isn't easy to defeat you know." comforted Suigetsu for some reason.

"Tch! I know that!" blurted Karin. She looked at the direction the chakra was. Her eyes slightly narrowed. "I know." Karin whispered.

* * *

_(1)Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique): This jutsu allows the users to appear and disappear in an instant. This is very useful when trying to escape or attack suddenly. The users often uses nearby elements, like mist, sand or leaves, to mask their disappearance or appearance. Uchiha Shisui, one of the most talented Uchiha, was feared as Shunshin no Shisui (Shisui of the Body Flicker). This is probably a reference to this jutsu._

_(2)Dono: Formal way to say Mister_

_Thanks for reading! Please review! Hope you liked it ! By the way I hope you guys can forgive me for taking so long in updating! I suck I know. I don't like Karin but I don't necessarily hate her either. I guess you can leave if you like. Abandoners! T^T_

_**~XxBlackblossomxX**_


	5. The childish argument and the crow

**I don't own Naruto Shippuden. I would have little raven and pink haired babies running around in the world wrecking havoc and traumatizing the minds of adult and making them never want to have children. Then the population would decrease and civilization as we know it will disappear from the face of the planet.**

**

* * *

**

Sakura sighed as she and Kai walked outside. They had both made up and it was all good and well but the two people with them were so slow that it took all of Sakura's inner strength not to shout for them to go faster. Earlier this morning, Kai and Sakura had woken up to a strange turn of events.

_Sakura yawned before stretching. She had a good nights sleep. She was glad. At least one good thing happened. Sakura spied something black next to her window. A crow? She smiled at it. Most people would take that as an omen. She didn't. An animal is an animal and shouldn't be treated differently over some stupid mid-evil superstitions. _

_It may symbolize death but that was only because they are scavengers. They take what's left behind of a carcass and let the rest rot away and turn to dirt. It's because of them that the environment is so good. Sakura reached into her bag and took out a small loaf of bread. After parting it in a fourth, she strode over to the crow very slowly. Thinking that smiling and giving off a positive energy wouldn't make the crow would fly away. The crow cocked it's head to the side and watched her intently._

_Sakura shivered. Were crows always this ...human? She stretched her arm out and showed the crow the bread in her palm. The crow picked up it's leg and poked it before using it's beak to peck it. The crow then took the whole piece and flew off. Sakura smiled. Nature really was beautiful if you took the time to look at it. There was a knock on her door. "Please wait!" called out Sakura as she pulled a oversized shirt on and some baggy shorts. After a few minutes, Sakura opened the door. "Ohayo guzaimasu, Katsutoshi-dono."_

_He nodded and stepped into the room. "This has to do with I mentioned earlier when you both arrived."_

_Sakura looked at him intently and nodded. "I'm all ears Katsutoshi-dono."_

"_Well you see my family has been in possession of a rare scroll for many generations. The eldest son becomes the sole protector of the scroll when they become the heir or when the Head of the Family steps down. My father stepped down when he heard I became an ambassador. He assumed that I was responsible enough now that I hold a political position. I assume that since you were able to complete a jutsu like Shunshin no Justu that you must be a very capable shinobi and can be trusted with this information."_

_Sakura's eye widened, "You know of the jutsu I used?"_

_He smiled, "You see my late wife of twelve years was a ninja herself. She came from the destroyed Whirlpool Village to seek refuge. In the end, she stayed here with me to live in peace though she was the main protector of our village. She trained the young boys and girls in self-defense so that if the time came they would be able to protect our village. The state of our village is the result of my wife's death."_

"_Do you have any children?" asked Sakura._

"_Yes, twins. You see my wife died after she gave birth. She couldn't bear any children and we were extremely lucky to have both a girl and boy. The stress her body was put through must have been enough to kill a hundred men. My wife always was the strongest in our relationship. They actually live in your village now. My father protested saying that the less people there were to protect the scroll he more likely it would be stolen."_

"_Was his assumption right?" asked Sakura. The story he had just shared with her was heart warming but she couldn't let that get to her._

_He shook his head, "So far no one has attempted to steal it from me."_

"_So you think you need us for protection because there may be a chance that someone might try and steal the scroll from you?"_

"_Well that's part of it."_

"_Ah and that you're negotiating with Konoha about something that other people probably wouldn't want you to speak of?"_

"_Yes that's part of it"_

_Sakura nodded. "Just how many parts to this mission is there, Katsutoshi-dono?" he laughed nervously, "Anyway, I'll wake my captain up so please inform your girlfriend that we are going to leave soon."_

"_Girlfriend?" blinked Katsutoshi. His eyes widened with realization before smiling nervously. "You mean my secretary? I've known her since we were children but not very well. Somewhere along the years that we've talked she has developed some affection for me. Although I am not interested in giving her some false sense of hope that I may yet to return her feelings, she has the credentials needed to become my secretary."_

_Sakura nodded. "Well please inform her."_

_Katsutoshi nodded and walked out. Sakura sighed and walked out of the room as soon as she made her bed only to come face to face with Manami. "Gomen-" started Sakura before her word was cut off._

"_Iie*****, listen to me kid. Katsutoshi-sama does not have time to fool around with a girl half his age. With all do respect, do not mix business with personal." interrupted Manami before stalking off._

_Sakura stood there with the left side of her oversized shirt hanging loosely. What was that? Sakura shrugged before continuing on walking toward Kain's room. After a few more strides, Sakura was at the door Kain was supposed to be sleeping behind. She opened the door and growled. That damn captain of hers moved to a better room. And he didn't even tell her there were other rooms! _

_Sakura looked down on the floor and noticed a trail of crumbs. "What is this Hansel and Gretel?" thought Sakura. She followed the trail until she reached a smooth burgundy door. Her hand took a good grasp of the door knob before twisting it open. Sakura's jaw dropped. "Manami-senpai? Why are you straddling my captain while he's still asleep?" asked Sakura softly afraid that she too would be molested by the woman._

_She scoffed. "The same thing you did." she kissed the poor boy under her. Seconds later, hazel eyes opened widely. Kain lifted his arms to push the older woman away from him softly._

_He coughed as soon as she was at least two feet away from his face. "While I am flattered that you like me enough to kiss me, Manami-san, I am not interested in woman twice my age. If you could so kindly get off of me I will act as if nothing happened." _

_Manami stood up and left the room feeling extremely embarrassed. She had just humiliated herself in front of two younger people when they should be looking at her with awe. As soon as Manami left, Sakura laughed. "Dude you were just molested."_

_Kain pouted, "Like you haven't before."_

"_Just once last summer. The guy ended up in the hospital but kami-damnit he **deserved** that slap in the face!" responded Sakura whose voice started off as a whisper then escalating as she reached the end._

"_Well, I'm going to act as if I never heard that and we are going back to my room to discuss our mission." announced Kain._

_The both of them walked to Kain's room in silence. They were going to head out as soon as the last person was ready. So if they wanted to get to Konoha faster they would have to get ready faster than usual. Just as they stepped in to Kain's room Sakura remembered something, "Oi! Why didn't you tell me there were other rooms? Cozier rooms to be exact!"_

_Kain shrugged, "I didn't feel like getting up and telling you."_

"_I was right across from you!"_

"_I was already at the room by the time I remembered you." lied Kain._

"_No, you just wanted this little secret to yourself!"_

"_Lower your voice!" ordered Kain slightly peeved with the loudness coming from Sakura._

"_Make me!" _

"_I am your captain!"_

"_Yeah? Well you can kiss my ass!"yelled Sakura._

"_Speak to your captain in a formal manner, Haruno-san!" he bellowed._

"_Like hell I will."_

"_Until you can speak to me in a way you should address your captain do not speak to me." informed Kain as he turned away and crossed his arms._

"_No arguments here!" replied Sakura as she stalked off to her room. They both stopped in front of their door before sticking their tongues out at each other and slamming the door. Sakura sighed. She just had the most childish fight in the history of childish fights. No -scratch that -her most childish fight was surprisingly with Hyuuga Neji over the last dango. It ended with two angry shinobi and a dirt dango being eaten by Kiba's oversized dog. Sakura sighed. What was she a depressed veteran? _

_Sakura gathered her clothing and walked in to the guest bathroom for a shower. She pulled on the hot handle and turned it up to the red line. Hot water streamed down on to Sakura's bare back. It practically burned her back raw. Sakura took a a quick shower but long enough for her to wash her hair, body and shave. Just because she was a ninja didn't mean she couldn't look feminine at the same time. Sakura changed in to a thin black undershirt and wore a sleeveless half shirt with her family trademark on the back. She then stepped in to a pair of black pants that stopped right below the knees and pulled on her black boots. She kept her mask hidden inside of her bag and took a few senbon and placed them in her hair which was currently in a ponytail._

_As she walked out of the shower, all her dirty clothing wrapped by the towel she had used earlier, Sakura realized that she didn't remind Kain about their departure. Sakura walked out of her room and knocked on his door. He opened the door slightly. A person probably couldn't see through something so small. "What is it?"_

_Sakura scowled slightly at his tone. Was he still pissed? "I came to tell you that as soon as the last person is well dressed and packed we leave."_

"_I'll be ready in a while I'll knock on your door when I'm done."_

_Sakura nodded and walked toward her room. She packed all her things neatly even folding her dirty clothing. ANBU's organization rules were strict. Even if one kunai was misplace you were to go on regular C-ranked missions for a month. Sakura carefully placed her pouches behind her and wrapped her right leg with bandages and set a kunai holster over it. There was a knock on her door and Sakura reached for her backpack before opening the door. Kain lifted an eyebrow from finally noticing her outfit."Too cold for you, Haruno-san?"_

_Sakura's jaw tensed. She wasn't used to Kain calling her by her last name. She was more used to him teasing her about her inability to walk in the snow covered ground without tripping. He was acting like she wasn't even his friend. "Kai-"_

_They both heard a loud yell coming from the living room. Deciding to stay silent in case it was an enemy, they crept toward the room. They both moved swiftly and silently making sure not to step on anything that looked weak. After getting on both sides of the open door, they both stretched their necks to check if anyone was nearby. When all was clear, they continued forward. They both hid behind the couch and peeked over it to find Manami and Katsutoshi. From Manami's gesticulation Sakura could tell she was annoyed. "I don't think that you need the help from those wannabe ninjas. The girl looks like she can barely even kill a fly. The boy is much too young to even be considered a captain. You owe that village nothing. It has no profit."_

"_I am their ambassador, Manami-san. I need no profit to help those I represent."_

"_Well then why do you need to pay them? They hardly have any ninja."_

"_They need the money. It would be cruel to turn a blind eye on my peers."_

"_They are commoners. They can't even work their way up for a better life. We are the sophisticated and work hard to give them the rights that must be negotiated over."_

"_We were commoners at one time in our lives. I still consider myself a commoner. Remember how we felt when they sneered at us for being too naïve and unhappy? Do you think that it would be right to do that now that we are 'them'?"_

"_Over the years, I realized it was dedication and hard work that brought you to success. To the top. I feel no compassion for people who can't do the same."_

_Katsutoshi shook his head, "You're starting to sound like a hypocrite, Manami-san."_

"_Well-"_

"_Get ready to leave. Wear something appropriate for traveling since I have decided that we will not be using a stage couch. This is an order." cut off Katsutoshi. He strode of with his bags in each hand to the front yard._

_Manami frowned and walked away to her room to retrieve her baggage. Her eyes were slightly glazed but she held her head high and strode off with her pride. "She's got dignity." whispered Sakura. _

"_Aren't you angry with what she just said?" asked Kai._

"_Kinda I guess but I see her point. Let's go. We should be punctual and wait for Manami-san with Katsutoshi-dono. And ...I'm sorry I guess. So you apologize too so I don't seem like a sentimental half-brain."_

"_I'm sorry too. Happy? Now hurry before we get caught!" _

Manami took half and hour to get ready. They had been walking for two hours and they still haven't passed the half point. They were far from it! They were currently hundreds of miles from the Fire Country's border that would take give or take a few days. To get to Konoha it would take an additional three days. It would take five days at the least but at the pace they were going at right now would take them a week. And adding the times that they would be staying at a resort: a week and two days. Sakura turned to Kai. He nodded. They both disappeared. Katsutoshi and Manami watched in confusion. Where had the gone? They looked around. It was as if they had disappeared in thin air. Manami scowled. She didn't want to wait in the hot weather for them. Her shoes were killing her right now. Three inch Prada high heels weren't good for walking long distances. Her feet were going to have so many blisters.

Meanwhile Katsutoshi looked around the area. Were there any ninja nearby? Suddenly, the both of them were swooped off their feet. Manami's and Katsutoshi's faces were covered in hair. Manami was covered in pink and Katsutoshi's was covered in deep brown. Where were they? He pulled his head away to realize that he was given a piggy back ride by a lean male. He recognized him as Kain. Sneaking a look to his left, Katsutoshi noticed Manami practically sink her nails in Sakura's arm from fear. "What's going on?"

Sakura turned toward him and ignored the sting of her clients sharp nails. "No offense but you two were taking to long so we took in the liberty of carrying you all the way there. I hope you don't mind."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize we were so slow. I suppose us civilians aren't as fast as we think we are." apologized Katsutoshi. Meanwhile, Manami wasn't thinking of an apology at all. She was thinking of how her feet felt good in the breeze as they jumped from tree to tree.

* * *

Sasuke's calculating red eyes scanned the area. There were faint trails of chakra around the house. One of the oldest trails lead to a window. It would have been from the night before. The chakra though left earlier this morning. The other trails of chakra were perhaps five maybe six hours ago. It took him a lot longer than he expected to get to this place. Two of the three chakra felt familiar. One was unmistakably Itachi's but the other he couldn't quite place. How nerve racking.

Sasuke turned back toward the forest. For some reason, he felt tired running here. Feeling tired was something he couldn't afford. Jumping up to land on a tree, Sasuke's eye narrowed at the crow he spotted. Was Jugo searching for him? That crow peered at him with deep charcoal eyes. He scowled and swung a rock toward the bird lazily. The bird payed no mind to the rock but flew to another branch still keeping its on on him. Sasuke's scowl deepened. Even when he was alone, signs of his blasted brother showed up in the smallest of way. He was everywhere. A dark presence in his everyday life. Completely surrounding him without being there. It nerved***** him. How that bastard could control him without a single effort.

Sasuke fluctuated his chakra. Sending a signal of not need of help but to regroup. Itachi had just been here. He didn't now why. Didn't know why he would stay there from night to the early morning before leaving but it must have been important. And whoever was in that house must also have been something interesting to have caught the attention of a murderer. Of his older brother.

* * *

***Iie (****いいえ****)-** means no.

***nerved him- a state of emotional agitation (_informal_): _He had a bad case of nerves before every performance._**

_**I hope you liked it. Please inform me of any of my mistakes! I don't want to have terrible stories you know. If you have any question or are confused about anything don't be afraid to ask. Thanks for reading! Have a great Halloween. I'll add another story just for you!**_

**XxBlackblossomxX**


	6. Two cracks in his ass?

_**Yo! OK I was just robbed so I can't really upload any of my Toy Not To Be Used stories until I get back all our stuff -including my laptop. I know what you're thinking: How do you know you're going to get all your stuff back? First off all, the fuckers are idiot and didn't realize most of those things have GPS tracking devices and we have the serial numbers. Second of all, we're going to catch those fudgers because I need to take a swing at them! Any way I don't own Naruto blah blah blah pink and blue haired Uchiha babies blah blah blah. Onward to the story.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Sakura sighed and shifted the unconscious woman on her back. How much did this lady eat? Sakura looked at Kain. He seemed to be doing okay. He wasn't even breaking a sweat. Lucky bastard. "Hey Kain would you mind switching people?"

Kain looked at Sakura questionably, "Sure I don't mind but wouldn't you rather carry the lighter of the two?"

"Why do you think I'm asking you?"

Kain almost laughed on the spot but noticed a tree branch was going to hit him in the face if he didn't move his face fast enough. He ducked just in time before suddenly being pulled back. "Gah!"

Sakura turned just in time enough to see Katsutoshi's head force Kain back. Her eyes widened and if she wasn't so mad she would have screamed. Her hand shot out to catch her client before safely landing on the ground. "Son of a bitch!"

Sakura couldn't help but smirk. Serves him right for nearly giving their client a concussion. Her emerald green eyes looked over Katsutoshi's face. He had a thick rivulet of blood flowing down the side of his face but it wasn't anything some medic ninjutsu couldn't fix. "Get your lazy ass up and help me check on our clients."

"I'm sorry but I'm in so much pain that I can hardly stand it. My butt crack isn't the only crack on my ass now. You're a medic. Heal my butt please. Although, I think it would be best if you refrained from groping it."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Like any sane woman would clasp a handful of your ass."

"Manami-san would." informed the faded voice of Kain.

"Once again. **Sane**."

"Watch it. I could send a report about you harassing me." threatened Kain as he groaned to get up.

Sakura waved her arm. "Whatever you say sir."

Sakura turned her attention back to Katsutoshi. Her hand glowed green and she lifted her hand above his temple. Hopefully, he was hit hard or soft enough not to realize he was hit. She picked Katsutoshi and was delighted to know that he was lighter than Manami. She smiled. What a relief. How could that woman weigh so much and still keep that figure? Ino was just as thin and had a size smaller bra but she didn't weigh that much. Ino would constantly have Sakura give her a piggy back to the hospital. "_Who needs a bike when you've got Sakura Haruno and her almighty strength to carry you!_" she had declared. Sakura almost dropped her right then and there to see how she would react.

"How long do you think it will take for us to get to Konoha?" asked Kain as he walked through a bush patting his butt tenderly.

"Why are you asking me? I'm not the captain." replied Sakura.

"I've never been to Konoha you see or in the Fire Country to be honest."

"How on earth do you get your supplies then?"

"We trade with small villages near by. We have a lot of water, wood, salt and meat. We trade a third of that with another village for things like fruit, clothing, weapons and things of that nature. If we're lucky a caravan filled with jewelry, cooking supplies, sugar, wool and writing utensil will pass by and sell it to us for half the cost." informed Kain.

"Wow." remarked Sakura. She never knew how much she took for granted until now. She had a lovely home, made good pay, had many friends and a fair life yet these people had to work just to get the things they needed to feel somewhat comfortable. What a way to make someone feel like a snob. "We'll be in Konoha in a few days if we continue at this speed without stopping for more than a few hours of rest."

"Oi, we're going to rest for a while."

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "Oh?"

"Have mercy on me. My ass is bruising as we speak."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Yes sir."

* * *

Sasuke began to head back to Hebi. His brother was somewhere in this area but he didn't know where. He could help but think that something was missing. Like a piece of a puzzle was lost and he had to look for it with a blind fold. Either way he was going to do whatever it took to find his brother and take his revenge on him. Not just for him but for his family. His clan. Sasuke stopped as he felt three chakras head his way. He wasn't threatened he already knew who they were. "Karin I want you to check the area. See if you can still sense Itachi's chakra."

Karin nodded. She had a feeling he was still mad at her over the incident at the resort, After a thorough scan of the area, Karin opened her eyes. "He's nowhere near this area."

"Are you sure?"

Karin nodded again even though she was fully aware he couldn't see it. "If even a speck of his chakra was still here I would be able to sense it. It's as if he just disappeared of the face of the planet. Where ever he is now isn't near here at all."

Sasuke sighed in annoyance. It was like a game of cat and mouse. "What is the farthest you can sense a chakra?"

Karin looked at Sasuke slightly perplexed. "A few miles. Ten or twelve at best. Why?"

"Do it now."

Karin gulped lightly. If she were to do this jutsu… "I'm going to have to warn you that after I do this my body is going to have to rest to catch up to all the strain I've put it through. You'll have extra baggage on your hands."

"..."

"Sasuke-"

"Do it."

Karin closed her eyes in concentration. This would take some time. Her mind thoroughly and quickly scanned the areas surrounding them. He wasn't in the village next to them. There were small traces of Itachi's chakra near a house but that was were Sasuke had just come from. The next village over didn't seem to have Itachi's chakra at all either.

Several minutes of checking for Itachi's chakra passed by and nothing. Karin bit her lip. Maybe Itachi was farther than they originally thought he was. There were several small villages in this country. The biggest village seemed to have a small amount of ninja but Karin doubted Itachi would be there. Karin was about to go to the next small village when she noticed something odd. She honed in on a small speck on her mental map. It seemed that Itachi was there and if she had to guess maybe he was there about a month ago. For his chakra to still be there after a month must mean he is incredibly strong. Maybe too strong for even Sasuke to face.

Karin focused in on the small speck of chakra. Her ruby red eyebrows furrowed, It was so small that it would take a great deal of patience and slow work to know where it ended or started for that matter. She carefully started to follow the trail. It seemed to mingle with another chakra. It was a strong chakra but not as strong as Itachi's. Was Itachi following this person out of personal interest or for a mission assigned to him by Akatski?

Painstakingly, Karin followed his chakra to the house where the other chakra that Itachi was probably trailing rested. It became more and more evident to Karin that this was not a mission assigned to Itachi by Akatski. Whatever the reason for Itachi to follow this person it must have been special because Karin knew it would take a lot of patience to just follow a person and not do anything to them for no reason. Itachi was following this person for his own reasons. Not for anyone else.

The chakra seemed feminine. It was strong but gentle. It was refreshing like a spring afternoon or a walk in a cool forest. Very earthy and perhaps a bit comforting. A chakra anyone would be addicted to. This woman also seemed to be traveling with someone and picked up two others before heading over to the general direction the Fire Country was. Karin searched for Itachi's chakra and if it was anywhere near them. For a moment, she couldn't sense anything. Karin bit her lip so hard it almost bled. She was almost at her limit. Suddenly, something flashed by. Karin followed it. It was small but traceable. It was Itachi's chakra all right but he was in such a strange form. If anything it seemed like he transformed himself into a bird or something akin to it.

Karin opened her eyes and relaxed after concentrating so hard. She never realized how taxing it was. She felt two big arms steady her. She turned to see Jugo holding her. She smiled gratefully. "So what do you got four eyes?"

"Shut up Shark meat. I'll tell you when I want to tell you." bit back Karin weakly.

"Maybe we should let her catch her breath. She seems very tired." spoke up Jugo softly.

Karin suddenly wanted to praise the boy but she knew she wouldn't get to catch her breath. Her eye were beginning to feel heavy and she was sure Sasuke didn't want her to fall asleep. "What do you know Karin?"

Karin inhaled deeply and gulped. "Itachi seems to be following a group of people. Two of them are ninjas. He has been following them from a small village. It contains but a few ninja. The person he is following is a girl. She seems relatively strong but I doubt there would be any contest between her and Itachi. Her and another person are escorting two other people somewhere in the Fire Country. Itachi is following them in some sort of animal shape. Whatever reason there is for him to follow them is personal." croaked out Karin's slowly fading voice. Her eyes closed and she fell limply onto Jugo's awaiting chest.

Jugo looked up expectantly at Sasuke. "What should we do?"

Sasuke stood in silence before answering. "We're going to head out toward the Fire Country and stop a few miles away from the border that should be enough time for Karin to recover."

"What if their guards sense us?" asked Suigetsu as he picked at his nails. He was bored enough to act like a girl just to see how Sasuke would react.

"They won't."

"How do you know that Mister-Know-it-all?"

"We mask our chakra obviously." replied Sasuke. He wondered sometimes why he chose Suigetsu to be on his team.

Suigtetsu put his hands up in defense "Okay. I'm not stupid."

"Hn."

Jugo picked up Karin. He knew that if he let Suigetsu carry her he would do something to her. Much to Jugo's surprise she weighed quite a bit when she was unconscious. Maybe it was because of how tired she was. Jugo frowned. She tries very hard to get Sasuke's attention. She just won't understand. She never will.

* * *

"Can we go now?" asked Sakura annoyed. How long does it take to recover from falling on your ass? Sakura had it happen to her dozens of time but she never took this long to recover.

"We can go now." replied Kain as he stood up and strode over to where Manami was. Sakura turned to were she had set down Katsutoshi. She thought it would take Kain only a few minutes to recover before heading out but she soon realized that it was going to take a lot longer than she originally thought it would so she set Katsutoshi down. She gently locked her arm under his knees and moved forward hard enough for him to throw his arms over her shoulders. Sakura jumped up onto a tree and waited for Kain.

She looked down and almost couldn't help but laugh. He was having trouble picking her up bridal style. "What the hell does she eat?" he mumbled loud enough for Sakura to hear.

After several moment of struggling, Kain finally managed to get a good grip on her. He jumped up onto a tree branch near Sakura. "All right let's head out before I loose my balance."

"Sure." Sakura moved ahead and jumped onto the next branch with Kain following. "I think I should where my disguise when I get to Konoha."

"Why?"

"I'm supposed to be away on a secret mission remember?" reminded Sakura.

"Oh right. Did your hokage even tell you what the fake mission was about?"

"She mentioned something about me going out for more medic training. You think I should read the textbook I brought and try and learn a thing or two?"

"When we rest. I don't need you breaking a leg from reading and carrying our client at the same time." answered Kain.

Sakura huffed. "Fine."

* * *

**Hello all! I must bid you goodbye for this is the end of my precious story. I must remind you that instead of hating me for getting my house robbed hate the robbers. I had up to Chapter 18 for Toy Not To Be Used done and because of them you will never know what will happen. A shame really. I do hope you don't find a weapon to find and kill them before giving me my laptop back (weapons drop into your hands out of no where). Dear me where did that come from (kicks weapons chest into a hole)? I guess you have no choice but to kill them now. Have a safe trip! ...Okay I'm kidding coughnotcough and thank you for reading! By the way, just in case you were wondering, I have a deviant art account under the same name as this one below.**

_**XxBlackBlossomxX**_


	7. Sweet, sweet sake

Hello! How have all of you been? Enjoying your day? If so, I hate you. I'm kidding. Mwa~. I don't own anything except for the story line and the made up characters. Read at your own risk of boredom! Finals are coming up! I'm so scared T^T Help me study anyone! I have to study for Honors English, Geometry and Honors Biology. I will pay a hefty price for you! ! SasuSaku picture personally made by me! Will be uploaded on Deviant Art. Help!

* * *

Sakura groaned. Katsutoshi was getting a bit squirmy. He kept moving his arms around and adjusting into what she assumed to be a more comfortable position. Just a few more hours. They would be near Konoha's border. Sakura stopped and gave a meaningful glance at Kain. He nodded signaling that he knew what she was going to do and not to take too long. Sakura changed into part of her disguise- not in front of Katsutoshi mind you- and picked up her client. She hurried on ahead until she finally saw Kain again. "Just follow me until we reach a secret passage into my sh...er Tsunade-sama's office."

"Understood. Lead the way." replied Kain in approval.

Sakura nodded and turned sharply to her right. By now they had already traveled two hours and in a few more minutes would be near the border. True to her word, the both of them were standing in front of a rock. Sakura motioned for Kain to turn around so she could open the secret passage. He sighed and complied with her request. She could be so childish sometimes. After a few more minutes of listening to Sakura lift something heavy only to feel rumbling, did Sakura allow him to turn back around. He looked around and saw a tunnel in the rock he was standing in front of. They both quietly walked into the tunnel. Just as he barely made it inside, the rock that covered the tunnel earlier began to close. He stood trying to keep from falling as the cave shook. He tightened his hold on Manami and walked as steadily as he could toward Sakura. "I'll be back. As soon as I get the okay from Tsunade-sama then you can join us in her office. For now, just rest." Kain nodded and sat down making sure to set Manami down on a comfortable patch of green grass.

Sakura ran ahead and headed toward Tsunade's office only hearing snips of conversations her and there. The tunnel she was in now was built underground Konoha in case of any emergencies. She supposed they could have used them when Pain attacked but the attack was so sudden that fighting was the only thing they could do to try and prevent any deaths. It was a long time ago either way. The holes on the ceiling allowed enough oxygen to keep people alive though it was a bit of a struggle to breath normally. The only things you could here were arguments and a couple getting at it. "Hey Shikamaru." called out a velvety smooth voice. Sakura stopped on her tracks. Her eyebrows raised so high it contradicted her old nickname the children back then teased her with. Was that Temari's voice? What was she doing in Konoha much less in Shikamaru's house?"

"What is it?" Sakura stopped and closed her eyes before tilting her head. This could be interesting.

There was squeaking and the movement of fabric. "How are you and your team? You know. With Asuma-san dead and all."

Shikamaru sighed and there was more movement of fabric. "We're getting along better. We're just barely getting through with our new captain though. It's only been six months since his...death so naturally it will be hard to accept this man. It'll only be a matter of time before Kurenai-sensei bears Asuma's kid."

You could practically feel the atmosphere turn sentimental. "Speaking of kids. Shikamaru what would you say if I wanted one?"

There was a muffled sound of a gulp. "Just one?"

There was shuffling. "Or more." chimed Temari.

He sighed. "I just turned twenty Temari besides we've only been secretly dating for seven months."

"Then let's start dating in public so I can have a damn kid already." complained Temari. Sakura couldn't help but smile. Temari must really want a kid.

"And have the Kazekage toss me around like a rag doll? I think not." Temari whined. Shikamaru laughed and there was the sound of springs creaking loudly followed but a small squeal from Temari. "It wouldn't hurt to practice though."

Sakura blushed and decided now was a good a time as ever to go to her master's office. It didn't take very much longer for her to reach the door. There were voices in the room. "Ah, Kakashi, Sai, you two are right on time. Come on in Sakura." chimed Tsunade's voice.

Sakura smiled. That Tsunade was so predictable sometimes when she was pleased. Sakura opened the door and smiled up at them. "Hi there boys."

Kakashi's one visible eye crinkled in what Sakura assumed to be a smile. Sai smirked slightly and nodded towards her. The both of them preserving their cool guy image. That is until..."We missed you Sakura." replied Kakashi coolly before completely bear hugging Sakura with Sai not too far behind. It was so completely out of their character that Sakura was so shacked to even know how to respond. There was a moment of awkwardness until Sakura realized what was happening and smiled. She had crave for her sensei's acknowledgment. It was always about Sasuke and Naruto back then. She was happy that even though it was after a few months of her absence he missed her including Sai. He had trouble with emotions and how to express them. It was a bit flattering. "Sakura who's that on your back?" asked the slightly confused Sai.

Sakura looked back toward the man draped over her shoulder. "He's the ambassador of the village I went to. He may require protection just in case someone knew he left."

"Very well. The I shall assign you to protect this man." mumbled Tsunade as she read the paper in her hands.

"But shishou I'm already assigned to another mission. As soon as I escort them here then I go back with my assigned captain."

"I know. You have done your duty and have just received the approval from the council there. Very good comments about you by the way." remarked Tsunade as she signed her paper. "Now about that captain. Where is he?"

"I wanted to receive you okay before letting him in."

Tsunade nodded. "You can send him in but as I speak to him I want you to show the ambassador and whoever is traveling along with him around Konoha. You no longer need to wear your disguise." announced Tsunade noticing that Sakura had only a wig on. Her eyes were such a unique color of emerald green though that you could tell right away that it was her. Sakura nodded and took it off before setting down her client. She opened the door she just came from. "Kain-san, the hokage wishes for your appearance."

There was a pair of feet shuffling toward them. The male looked at the hokage and bowed. "It's an honor to meet you Hokage-sama."

Tsunade smiled at his respect. A certain almost-adult blonde an a few other people needed to respect a higher up. "If I didn't know any better I would think you seduced your way into this title seeing as to how young you are." Tsunade's smile widened. This boy knew beauty when he saw it. Sakura on the other hand raised an eyebrow. She never knew he was such a kiss up.

"Yes, now Sakura you know what to do. Kain-kun please stay so we may speak of Sakura's mission." by the time Tsunade finished the sentence Katsutoshi and Manami were waking up.

"Well as soon as your done please come and tell use so we can go to Ichiraku's with Naruto. He refuses to go without you being there." announced Sai as he smiled reflexively. He had grown used to smiling for no reason.

"Yes, please do so. Naruto is going through ramen withdrawal." agreed Kakashi.

Sakura nodded and watched them leave the room. She smiled. She never realized how much she missed her boys. "My head." groaned gruffly the half awake ambassador.

Sakura turned toward Kain accusingly. He motioned frantically for her to look away. "Ah, good afternoon Katsutoshi-dono. How are you feeling?" asked Sakura with a slightly nervous smile.

"A slight headache but all wake up calls have their bad points." responded the older man with a small smile.

"A bit of medicine from the hospital will clear that up. I will take you there during your tour of the village. I warn you in advance it's quite bitter." suggest Sakura hoping that would make the guilt bubbling in her stomach lessen.

"Yes that would be great! Thank you."

"Where are we?" asked Manami slightly confused about her surroundings. She looked up and noticed Tsunade sitting with her chin resting on her folded hands. Manami's eyebrows furrowed. Surely, someone so young looking isn't the hokage. "Excuse me miss but where can I find the hokage. I came along with my boss and a few other ninja. I do apologize if I was any trouble."

Tsunade nodded. She was well mannered. "You were no trouble at all. And as for the hokage you are looking right at her."

"You! A young woman such as yourself? Impossible." remarked Manami in awe. Tsunade smiled. Another person who realized beauty.

She smiled. "Yes well I am most certainly the hokage."

Manami immediately stood up and bowed. "My apologies."

"Manami-san we are about to be shown around the village by Sakura-san. Please hurry." Katsutoshi desperate to get rid of his head ache.

Sakura nodded and walked toward the door motioning for them to follow. As soon as Sakura's hand grabbed a hold of the door knob there was a big poof and smoke filled the room. Sakura turned to see Tsunade with sparks in her eyes and her mouth a gap. Sakura smirked as she spotted the very thing that caught Tsunade's attention. In the middle of the room was a small pyramid of sake. And Tsunade vaguely reminded Sakura of a cannibal sizing up a good chunk of meat. "I hope you find it to your liking Tsunade-sama." was Sakura's only remark as she ushered her clients away.

Tsunade watched as her student walked away. Her eyes watch the door and scanned the room before grabbing all the sake, spare for one, and hid it in a new hiding place. It would be at least a few months before Shizune found this one. Tsunade removed the cork keeping the sweet alcohol inside. She smiled as she drank the liquid. Ah, sweet bliss.

* * *

Sakura immediately took Katsutoshi to the hospital not wanting him to forget anything while she gave him a tour of the village later on. Once she entered the white building, she was surrounded by nurses and doctors. Each asking her where she had gone and that the hospital was a mess without her despite its clean pine smell and white polished floors and ceilings. Sakura smiled and waved at every one of them as she moved toward her office her clients not to far behind. She opened the door and the two rushed inside. Waving her final hello, Sakura shut the door and apologized for their lively behavior coming up with the excuse that they are normally very professional. "Don't worry. I'm sure they were just happy to see you after such a long time. They allow themselves to open up and show their joy without any hesitation. It just shows you how much of a close community Konoha is. Who is my assigned doctor for this by the way?" asked Katsutoshi.

Sakura walked toward her desk and opened a drawer to get a notepad. "I am. Is you headache the only thing bothering you Katsutoshi-dono?"

"Yes. I had no idea you were a doctor." he replied looking all over the room noting the neatness. Her desk was very organized. He looked at the poster opposite the desk. It was something about an apple a day kept the doctor away. He never really like those kind of posters. He then looked at her door trying to decipher the back word letters. "Your last name is Haruno?"

Sakura looked back from the cabinet of medication she was looking through. "Yes, it is. Why do you ask?"

"Well I've never heard of a ninja clan named Haruno." was his confused reply.

Sakura nodded and closed the cabinet now that she finally found the medication she needed. "I wouldn't be surprised. My clan is not a ninja clan if anything they are just civilians. I am the first to become a ninja."

"Very admirable." was Manami's announcement. Katsutoshi nodded in agreement.

"Thank you." Sakura grabbed a plastic cup and filled it with water before handing it over to Katsutoshi with his pills. "Take two twice a day every two hours until it disappears and the day after. In your case, I think it would be best if you took them for only two days." Katsutoshi nodded. "Since this is all taken care of, we shall continue with our tour."

A few minutes later they left the hospital and Sakura showed them around. She pointed to the library, the tower where they had just encountered Tsunade, her favorite dango shop, and every other store she spotted. Eventually, they ended up near Ichiraku. "And that stand sells the best ramen around."

"Ah, Sakura-san you exaggerate! I'm glad to see your back. Naruto has made a big fuss over you not being here. Refused to come if you weren't around not to mention that when any of your team members came he would say something lewd and scare away some of my customers." his face fell when he said the last sentence. Sakura smiled apologetically before excusing herself.

"So where are we going now?" asked Manami as she dragged her feet. Her heels were killing her.

"Don't worry. You will rest soon enough. I'm going to drop you off in a hotel that specializes in protecting political leaders. It's guarded by ANBU so you have no worries."

"How long until we reach this hotel?" asked Katsutoshi.

Sakura stopped and turned. "We're already here."

Katsutoshi and Manami said their goodbyes and walked inside. Sakura turned away and began to walk to Tsunade's office. Suddenly a voice began to yell her name. She turned to see Katsutoshi running toward her. Once he caught up to her, he stopped and tried to catch his breath. He then began to speak. "Are you heading toward your hokage's office?"

"Yes. Is there something you want me to tell her?" asked Sakura.

"Could you perhaps tell her that I will be seeing her tomorrow about what I came here to speak to her about?" Sakura nodded with a smile. "Thank you."

Sakura watched him as he walked off and made sure he made it in safely. When he entered the hotel once again, Sakura walked toward the tower again. She really hoped that Tsunade wasn't buzzed.

Meanwhile, a blonde woman with amber brown eyes sat in her chair. The man who she talked with about her student left half an hour ago. As soon as he left, she drank the rest of the previous bottle she drank after her student left. Now there were five empty bottle and she could tell she was slightly intoxicated by the slight tingling on her cheeks and nose. She sneezed loudly and eyed her sake. Maybe this was enough. For now.

..::~::..::~::..

"Ah, Sakura-san you exaggerate! I'm glad to see your back. Naruto has made a big fuss over you not being here. Refused to come if you weren't around not to mention that when any of your team members came he would say something lewd and scare away some of my customers." his face fell when he said the last sentence. Sakura smiled apologetically before excusing herself.

"Naruto? As in _the_ Naruto Uzumaki? The one who defeated Akatski's previous leader? He's your teammate?"

Sakura smiled and nodded. "He's the best friend anyone could ask for."

Katsutoshi raised an eyebrow. "Just a friend?"

"Y-yes. Why?" asked Sakura slightly nervous of the direction this conversation was going.

Katsutoshi shrugged. "No reason. If you're friends then you're friends."

"Yes. Perhaps friends with benefits." added Manami with a smirk.

Katsutoshi couldn't help but laugh as he watched Sakura nearly trip and start coughing. She must have choked on her own saliva. He laughed again. Really. If she was going to deny something then she should be more convincing. Her reaction to what Manami just said was very convincing either. Perhaps he should meet Naruto Uzumaki. After all, he was lewd enough to almost clear a ramen stand.

* * *

**Yo! I'm sorry for the late update with Green Sharingan. I was working on it while doing my Ghost Hunt fanfiction. I honestly think I'm working a bit too hard on my stories. Maybe I should apply all this hard work to my studies too. After all, finals are in a week. Jesus I'm so screwed. Hope you liked it and sorry for any spelling mistakes! By the way, I'm going to try and remember all of my Toy Not To Be Used fanfiction up until 18 because those were how many stories were on my stolen laptop! (T^T) I am going to be so tired by the end of the school year! Have mercy on me please! I love you all! And, yes, what you just read was an OMAKE for this story. **

_**XxBlackBlossomxX**_


	8. The cloaked crow

**Green Sharingan**

**Chapter 8**

OMG! I cried. I cried really, really hard. (WARNING THERE ARE SPOILERS IN THE NEXT SENTENCE. UNLESS YOU HAVE BEEN UP-TO-DATE WITH NARUTO SHIPPUDEN MANGA THEN **DO NOT READ**!). Sai finally meets his brother. Only to realize he is being controlled like a puppet by Sasori, who was brought back to life by Kabuto/Orochi-wannabe (No one wants to look like a pedophile FYI!). Oh, the look on his face alone made me want to cry a river. Then he finds out that there is a piece of Deidara's clay in him that will explode and completely destroy his brother! He looked like he was going to break down when he saw his brother explode! And then in the end, he ends up seeing the book Sai always wanted to show him and he smiled. He then told Sai that he didn't need to kill him anymore because Sai had set his soul free! Ah~ then as he was falling apart Sai smiled and thanked his brother before crying a bit. Crying! That hit a nerve! I just really wanted Sakura and Naruto to run up to him and hug him and tell him that they will always be there for him because he's apart of their family too!

Oh and by the way, I got 96% on my Japanese Finals! Yeah! Suck on that Kid (I'm referring to my little brother- he's in the seventh grade and still watches boomerang)! One of them was on Deidara's word 'un' and I so~ got it right. That's right! Worship me on a handmade one-of-a-kind pedestal. Okay I'm kidding. By the time you read this I will already be done with my Finals. I still have Honors Bio and Cooking to do. Jeebus Chribst (It's a new word I made up for 'Jesus Christ' that is said most often by in South Park. And by people I mean my dad. He's a preacher ya' know!). I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Sakura knocked on the hard wooden door of her master's office and sighed when there was no reply. Sakura knocked harder. Did it really take this much to wake up a twenty year old. Oh Kami. Now she was lying to herself about Tsunade's age. "Shishou! It's Sakura! Open the door please."

"Enter."

Sakura opened the door and entered the room rather flustered. If she had known that the door was open she wouldn't have yelled so much. "Sorry for yelling-"

"This is for you." interrupted Tsunade as she stretched out her hand. In her ruby red manicured hand was a small scroll.

Sakura frowned and took a grasp of the small scroll. It was barely bigger than her whole hand! She opened it and read the characters written elegantly on the paper. A few minutes later her lower lip quivered and she clenched the scroll. "That jerk didn't even have the guts so say it to my face."

Tsunade smiled. It seems those two became good friends. It was good to find friends like Sakura's temporary captain. He seemed very loyal. "He was sorry that he couldn't stay but he was needed desperately in his village. There are still a few attacks going on there so he decided that he could trust you to take care of the ambassador and his assistant."

"He's a coward! Leaving all his responsibilities to me! When did he leave?" asked Sakura with fury

"If you hurry he should be just in front of the gates." Tsunade smiled as Sakura dropped the scroll and ran to the front gates. That girl could be so impulsive.

Sakura ran as fast as she could. Of course it normally took he a few minutes to get to the gates but it seemed like it went on forever. She growled. What was he thinking? Did the jerk think he could get away from this? He had another thing coming! Sakura jumped over a tree.

She saw him. He was just barely passing the gates. "Oi!" he turned around surprised. "Did you think you could get away without saying goodbye? That sappy letter won't make up for it!"

He smiled, "I'll see you someday. Don't worry you don't have to escort them back to my village. It's been arranged with your hokage that she will have highly trained shinobi doing that. Goodbye!"

Sakura sniffed. "Kain you are such a douche!"

He laughed and waved goodbye as he walked away. Sakura watched him leave. She sighed. She was going to miss him. He was a good person. His village would need him too. Hopefully, Tsunade will send a few of their shinobi over there. Sakura sighed and breathed in as a fresh spring breeze tickled her face. It was good to be home.

"Sakura-chan~!" screamed a loud obnoxious voice. Sakura fell to the ground as she felt two large arms wrap dangerously around her. She squeaked as he brought her down. She frowned as she fell face first into dirt. "Na-Ru-To!" she growled.

"Ah! Gomen. Gomen. Gomen~!" he jumped off of her and lifted her off the ground. "Jeez, Sakura, you weigh as much as a feather. No wonder you're flat-" he looked down at the murderous look on her face. "b-but it looks great on you! You've got such a petite body and I bet millions of men would want to get you laid! Like...like...like Sai! Sai tell Sakura-chan you want to screw her." yelled Naruto.

A few pedestrians looked at the blonde with an odd glance before turning away and walking faster. Sakura growled. He was embarrassing her! "I want to fuck you, Ugly." Sai looked curiously over to Naruto. "Is that what you wanted me to say, Dickless? Though I don't see how you would know since you don't have a dick."

Sakura blushed at the way he spoke. He made it sound so casual. Meanwhile, Naruto scowled at Sakura's blushing face. Naruto was not going to be outdone by an insulting teammate. Especially, one who's fashion sense is easily questioned. "I...I want to fuck you too Sakura-chan."

Sakura stopped blushing and looked wide-eyed at Naruto. He smiled. That's right. Right around now she will be kissing him feverishly and want to go to Ichiraku's with him. Bonk! Naruto took a tight grasp of his head. Kami that hurt. "Hentai!"

Sakura walked off in a huff. That pervert. "Sakura-chan, what about ramen?"

"I'm not going!"

"But-" Sakura disappeared and Naruto frowned. No ramen again! He turned toward Sai. This was his fault. Sai just smiled and waved goodbye before walking away oblivious to the heated glare the blonde was giving him.

Sakura jumped from rooftop to rooftop to the Tsunade's office. She honestly didn't want to but she had promised her client that she would do so. Her feet were driving her insane as she applied pressure with every jumps. Would it be bad if she walked if only for a little while. No. No, it would be best to do this sooner than later.

* * *

Naruto sighed. Sakura had just returned from her self training mission and she still wasn't there with them. They needed to spend more time together. A team wouldn't function properly if they didn't spend at least an hour or so doing something together...like eating ramen. If only he didn't say she was flat chested then they would all be laughing and talking together as a team doing team like things...like eating ramen.

Naruto removed his hand from his pockets with keys in hand and opened his apartment door. Lazily, he walked in and locked the door. Oh well, instant ramen for dinner again. Grabbing a clean pot, Naruto filled it with water before placing it on the stove to boil. He opened his cupboards one by one before finally finding some instant ramen. He removed the wrapping and placed the block into the water to turn into what he deemed to be soft, stringy lines of heavenly goodness. He knew that it was not the healthiest of food choices but he didn't really care. Ramen is the food of gods. And he, Naruto Uzumaki, was by far the greatest of them all. It is only natural that a god like himself is to become hokage.

Naruto's mind absentmindedly wandered to what happened previously. Sure he was glad that Sakura was back. He was elated! Yet, he felt that she was hiding something from them. Was she in trouble? Did she meet the man who distorted her once joyful life with actual living relatives? He shook the thought out of his head. No. Sakura knew that she had them. She wasn't alone. They were a family by bonds. Bonds that could never be broken no matter how hard one tried. Just like Sasuke.

The bubbles in the boiling pot snapped him out of his gloomy thoughts when some hot water sprung onto his sun-kissed skin. It took him a moment or two to register the slight burning of the hot water before yelping. He rubbed his nose. He was never really much of a thinker. Naruto sighed and looked around his accumulated home for a clean bowl. His shoulders slumped when he realized that he would have to look for one. He missed the days when Sakura and Sai would come over and help him clean. It wasn't too long ago that his home smelled of pine and strawberries but now it smelled of sweaty teenage boy and ramen. No woman would want to be courted in his apartment! He sighed. He supposed it was time for the lion's den to be cleaned. After successfully finding a clean bowl that he recalled Hinata had given him on his birthday, Naruto helped himself to some ramen. The sound of a snapping twig was heard when Naruto prepared to eat his ramen with the endless supply of chopsticks Hinata too had given him. He really needed to repay Hinata for her kindness. Perhaps he should take her out for ramen?

Several minutes later, Naruto had finished his ramen and began to clean up his kitchen. It was better to start now than later. Just as soon as Naruto had finished clearing all the trash from his dining table there was a peck on his window. He grinned. He was going to get another mission! Merrily, he took the message from his bird and ran off to the tower. His race to the tower was short lived and he opened the door to see Sakura sitting on a chair with sake in not only Tsunade's but Sakura's hand. He stood in silence. "Sakura-chan, are you an alcoholic?"

Sakura lazily turned toward Naruto her face flushed a light pink. "I am most certainly not an alcoholic Naruto. I just came here on business."

Naruto looked at her with scrutiny. "Then why are you holding sake?"

Tsunade banged her hands on her desk. "Quit it! You're one to talk. Why are you here?"

Naruto looked at Tsunade peculiarly, "You requested for me to come. Are you drunk?"

Tsunade growled, "I'm the Hokage. I can't afford to be drunk. I also did not send for you here. I would have had Sakura or Kakashi get you."

Naruto pouted his lips to the side in thought, "Then why did I get a note from a bird to come here?"

"Let me see." Naruto was about to protest but was cut short when he saw that Sakura already had it the parchment in her hands. She frowned. "I don't see anything."

Naruto crossed his arms in agitation. "What do you mean? It's right there on the paper. It says- Wait a minute. Is that dot getting bigger or is it just me?"

Tsunade snatched the paper from Naruto's hand and scrutinized the paper. The dot that was there was indeed getting bigger. The dot began to spread out in thin curves. Tsunade soon realized that it was forming a series of words. Tsunade bit her lip as soon as it was done and scowled at the message. "Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade turned toward Sakura and handed her the note so that the both her and Naruto could read it. Sakura's eyes widened but Naruto's face still held confusion. "What does it mean?"

Tsunade sighed. "It means Naruto..." she turned her chair toward the village. The sun's final rays were slowly settling for the crisp night. She narrowed her dulled honey eyes. There was an explosion in one of the hotels. The very same hotel that Naruto lived in. "that they're coming after you next."

Naruto looked down at the paper in frustration. The swirling red cloud finally giving him some idea of who sent him that surprise bomb. Akatski.

_The demons shall be reunited._

He scowled at the paper. It wasn't like Akatski to send a note to their next victim. Especially since they had just alerted him that they were coming. Hadn't he just killed Pein? How was Akatski still functioning? "You will be put under surveillance until this dilemma is ended. You will no longer receive any missions that involve anything outside Konoha's border."

"What! Tsunade-obaasan that's not fair! I'm going to be getting D-rank missions for months!" complained Naruto.

"No arguing. This is an order." Tsunade's no nonsense tone was enough to keep Naruto quiet. She sighed. "I will have ANBU scout for anything about Akatski's next move. For now, act like nothing ever happened."

Naruto watched as villagers crowded the streets. He noticed a few men go through the rubble trying to find anyone who was caught in the blast. There were a few women crying. Nothing seemed too serious but people were still injured. They were injured because of him. He felt a small hand take a hold of his fingers. He turned toward Sakura and noticed the reassuring smile on her face. He smiled back. At least he had his team for support.

Naruto noticed a shadow moving with the corner of his eye. He looked for the source of the black smudge and saw a cloaked figure. With the red clouds decorating it. "There! Look!"

Sakura and Tsunade turned toward where Naruto was pointing and stood wide eyed. Naruto dashed toward the window and slammed it open nearly shattering the glass. "Naruto wait!"

Sakura's protest was ignored as Naruto jumped out onto the rooftop opposite the figure. It looked at him for a moment before dashing away. "Oi, get back here!"

Naruto chased the cloaked figure. It's movements were smooth and fast. He was going to be a challenge to catch. The Akatski member ran into a forest and Naruto scowled. He was getting coverage. No matter how fast Naruto went the figure went faster. Naruto used his chakra and boosted himself forward to tackle the figure. His arms wrapped around the Akatski's midsection and threw him down into a meadow.

Naruto spit out the grass and dirt that had entered his mouth before heaving himself off the ground. His cerulean blue eyes scanned the clearing for the man he had just tackled. He could tell it was a man. That waist was entirely too thin and muscled. The breeze tickled his face and the flowers he was crouched on danced with the wind. His eyes finally found the man he was looking for. He was walking away. The only thing was that his body was beginning to disappear. With every blob of black that came from the man it turned into a crow. Soon the only thing left of the man was his shoulder and part of his head. Naruto scowled. This was not what he wanted to happen. "Oi! Don't think I'm done with you yet!" screamed Naruto as he stood up and ran toward him.

The figure turned toward him. His face in full view. Naruto stopped and stared in shock. The man smirked and soon the crows flew away. Naruto sank down onto his knees and stared wide eyed toward the sky. Had he just seen sharingan?

..::~::..::~::..

Sakura stopped blushing and looked wide-eyed at Naruto. He smiled. That's right. Right around now she will be kissing him feverishly and want to go to Ichiraku's with him. Bonk! Naruto took a tight grasp of his head. Kami that hurt. "Hentai!"

Sakura walked off in a huff. That pervert. "Sakura-chan, what about ramen?"

"I'm not going!"

"But-" Sakura disappeared and Naruto frowned. No ramen again! He turned toward Sai. This was his fault.

"She seemed embarrassed. Did I say something?" asked Sai curiously.

Naruto turned with a scowl on his face. "You told her you wanted to fuck her."

"But I thought that's what you wanted me to say?" replied Sai confused.

"Y-yes, I did but the way you said it made Sakura-chan blush." replied Naruto.

"How did I say it?"

"Well..."

"Well?"

"Like you honestly wanted to screw her." Sai blinked at Naruto's reply and smiled. "Wait you don't honestly want to screw her do you?"

Sai just smiled and waved goodbye before walking away oblivious to the heated glare the blonde was giving him. Naruto growled. He swore sometimes he thinks that Sai does this for his own amusement. This is what happens when you are raised in an organization that make you kill your 'brothers'. A classic example was Sai.

* * *

**Hey! I was listening to music when I was typing this and I have to say it was a bit easier. Of course, I sang every now and then but you can kiss my arse if you don't like it! Yeah, I said the taboo word! Deal with it! I'm sorry it took me so long to write this. I've been fighting dragons, fires, and dirty kitchens! I swear! I hope you liked it. Oh, a song I was listening to was called 'The Moment I Said It' by Imogen Heap. It's so beautiful~! I have a SasuSaku video as my favorites with that song. Until next time!**

_**XxBlackblossomxX**_


End file.
